A Tale of Frustration
by s-damon-s
Summary: Luther Wainwright a décidé de tester les capacités d'adaptation de Lisbon au détour d'une affaire d'espionnage. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, ce sont les étincelles que cette idée provoque. Luther/Lisbon -J/L friendship
1. Partie I

Hello !

(Je n'ai pas abandonné Le Manoir, j'ai juste besoin de changer un peu d'air pour vaincre ma lassitude.)

Je sais, le pairing peut paraître bizarre, mais Michael Rady est monstrueusement hot, il faut l'admettre.

Merci à _FewTime_ et _Totorsg_, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour et n'aurait sûrement pas été publié. Les filles, cette fiction vous est dédié. =)

Du reste, bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p><strong>A tale of Frustration<strong>

**PARTIE I**

Dire que Lisbon était énervée ne représentait en rien la rage qui l'habitait. Pour la énième fois du mois, Luther Wainwright, cet horripilant blanc-bec qui lui servait de boss avait cédé à Jane. Était-il si peu doué de bon sens ? D'accord, il était jeune et impressionnable, mais tout de même, comment faisait-il pour se faire avoir à chaque fois ? Il était sensé être fin psychologue, pas un gamin qui applaudirait à tous les tours de clown de Jane. Il n'allait pas gagner le respect autour de lui s'il passait son temps à dire oui aux moindres aléas du consultant à grand renfort de « c'est novateur ».

Novateur de rien du tout d'abord, s'agaça-t-elle pour la énième fois. Permettre à une criminelle redoutablement intelligente et dangereuse, une veuve noire par-dessus le marché, de s'évader, ce n'était _pas_ novateur. C'était stupide. Et puis il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour voir que Jane n'avait pas été objectif, il mangeait dans la main de cette Erica Flynn comme la plupart des hommes qui croisaient son chemin. On aurait pu espérer de Wainwright qu'il prendrait du recul, ne la connaissant pas et voyant que Jane n'était pas au clair avec cette femme, il aurait dû réaliser que c'était une très mauvaise idée… Mais _non_. Il avait été _enchanté_ par cette _stupide_ innovation et maintenant elle n'avait même pas le soulagement de pouvoir dire qu'elle les avait prévenus –elle tenait à sa place et ce blanc-bec ne lui inspirait définitivement pas confiance.

Dire que la veille, il était retombé dans le panneau… N'apprendrait-il donc jamais que plan de Jane signifiait catastrophe à venir ? Ou alors il était sadomasochiste et le fait de voir Jane détruire des carrières –la sienne comprise– lui plaisait énormément.

Ce nouveau chef allait la rendre folle à force de tester ses limites. La colère n'était qu'un début…

-Bonjour agent Lisbon, lui lança dans un semi-sourire un Luther Wainwright enthousiaste en ce mardi matin de bonne heure.

-B'jour, marmotta-t-elle en dissimulant mal son regard encore noir.

-Un problème Lisbon ? s'enquit-il en se retournant sur son passage, surpris.

-Aucun, lâcha-t-elle laconiquement avant de s'engouffrer dans son bureau.

Wainwright resta un moment songeur, puis haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des états d'esprit de sa subalterne avec la matinée chargée qui l'attendait, mais il se promit de creuser le problème dès que possible. Il préférait en savoir un maximum sur l'équipe la plus animée du service, ça évitait les mauvaises surprises.

Il croisa Jane qui lui offrit son habituel sourire déstabilisant et il répondit par un léger sourire de son invention, espérant bêtement faire le poids.

L'inconvénient lorsqu'on était plus jeune que les gens dont on avait la charge, c'était que le respect était une lutte de tous les jours, à en devenir paranoïaque. Et Luther devait bien avouer que ne pas savoir décrire certaines expressions faciales de ses subalternes l'agaçait bien souvent. Il aimait avoir le contrôle d'une situation et il était sensé avoir le contrôle de cette équipe.

Jane était un défi à son autorité, voilà pourquoi il préférait se prononcer avec lui plutôt que contre lui, puisque de toute façon, avec ou sans son accord, il mettrait n'importe quel plan à exécution. Luther préférait qu'on lui reproche quelque chose dont il était responsable, ça lui donnait la sensation rassurante de contrôler quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Il était près de vingt heures lorsque Lisbon accepta de lâcher sa paperasse –après insistance de Jane– et elle découvrit pour son plus grand déplaisir qu'elle allait devoir partager l'ascenseur avec Luther Wainwright.<p>

Elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois dans la journée et il avait tenté de savoir si tout se passait bien avec la nouvelle enquête, elle s'était montrée à chaque fois évasive, toujours en colère contre son incompétence.

Lisbon pria donc pour qu'il se contente de la saluer, mais fut déçue à l'instant même où les portes se refermèrent. Wainwright appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt pour bloquer l'ascenseur avant de se tourner vers elle, les bras croisés pour se donner l'impression qu'il avait du pouvoir sur elle.

-Un problème monsieur ? s'enquit-elle innocemment.

-Je vous retourne la question agent Lisbon, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, un sourcil levé. Votre comportement à mon égard a été fort peu professionnel. Je souhaiterai donc savoir ce qui m'a attiré votre mécontentement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez…

-Vous êtes plus intelligente que ça Lisbon, ne vous faîtes pas cet affront, la coupa-t-il dans un sourire presque moqueur.

Elle eut du mal à ne pas lui lancer un regard noir mais parvint à rester relativement impassible.

-Je ne remettrai pas l'ascenseur en route tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu de réponse, j'ai toute la nuit.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire monsieur, répondit-elle en le fixant sans ciller.

Il la sonda du regard un moment, réprimant son propre agacement envers elle. Il détestait cet air supérieur qu'elle prenait presque inconsciemment avec lui. La docilité qu'elle affichait n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, elle n'avait aucune croyance en son autorité, elle le lui avait déjà prouvé. La frustration était à son paroxysme à chaque fois qu'elle lui envoyait son regard incrédule, comme si elle désapprouvait chaque mot qu'il aurait pu prononcer juste parce qu'ils venaient de lui.

Mais il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer, pas cette fois-ci. Il avait beau être un gamin à ses yeux, il n'en était pas moins véritablement son supérieur.

-La cohérence d'un travail d'équipe vient du fait que chaque tension est apaisée avant d'exploser, insista-t-il.

-Arrêtez de toujours dire oui à Jane, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Sauf votre respect, vous vous pavanez devant lui c'est ridicule, s'agaça-t-elle. Vous dîtes oui à chacun de ses faits et gestes, c'en est presque pathétique. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le laisser tout diriger. Il est efficace pour résoudre des crimes mais il sait aussi bien provoquer des ennuis. Si vous ne posez pas de limites, il se contentera de supposer que vous êtes trop stupide pour dire non.

Elle croisa les yeux écarquillés de Wainwright et se maudit pour avoir été aussi crue… Mais il l'avait cherché, il n'aurait jamais dû la pousser à bout.

-Eh bien, se reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. Voilà qui éclaircit nos rapports agent Lisbon.

Elle fut tentée de s'excuser, mais sa fichue fierté l'en empêcha. Après tout, elle pensait chaque mot prononcé.

-Nous voilà face à un sérieux problème, statua-t-il. Car de toute évidence, vous ne montrez pas plus de respect que Jane envers moi.

Elle voulut protester mais il lui tourna le dos pour remettre l'appareil en route. Il ressortit à l'étage dont ils venaient tous deux.

-Nous discuterons demain de la solution adéquate, lança-t-il en se tournant brièvement vers elle avant de reprendre le chemin de son bureau.

Elle acquiesça, presque choquée par la réaction qu'il avait eue. Elle s'était attendue à se faire mettre à pied après une telle déclaration… et au lieu de ça, elle aurait juré déceler qu'il n'avait été que profondément vexé.

A cette pensée, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Il avait l'apparence d'un gamin et les réactions également.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. (Y compris ce que vous avez mangé ce midi... ok je sors)<em>

_Prochain post dimanche si ça vous intéresse un peu. =)_


	2. Partie II

Helloo-o !

Par souci de franchise, je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir des reviews. J'étais hyper contente en vous lisant, c'est génial de lire que je n'ai pas décidé de publier pour rien -pour l'instant ! ^^

Et pour celles qui s'inquiètent du Jisbon... Disons que je reste Dämon, et qu'une fiction Mentalist sans Jane, ça m'est impossible. :)

Merci mille fois !

A **Z2vy, Whyserious, ShaiArg, Totorsg**...

Et **FewTime**: Tout d'abord: merci pour l'idée menu. ^^ Figure-toi que dans la relation Jane/Lisbon de cette histoire, j'ai pas mal pensé à toi, et j'espère que mon point de vue te plaira. :) Quant au ship Lisbon, voyons si je te ferais changer d'avis ! sinon j'étais ravie que ma vision de Luther colle à peu près à ce que tu visualisais. Par contre je vois pas de quelle scène tu parles... le 2x09 ? C'est avec Jane ? J'espère que la suite des évènements te plaira, et merci pour tout. :)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE II<strong>

Lisbon était installée sur le divan de Jane avec ce dernier pour boire une tasse de thé lorsque Luther Wainwright traversa les bureaux jusqu'à elle avec un air déterminé, un dossier à la main. Lisbon se raidit légèrement en comprenant qu'elle était sa cible. Cet enfoiré allait sûrement se venger bassement d'un moment de sincérité.

-Bonjour Luther, le salua Jane avec bonne humeur.

-Jane, marmotta l'intéressé en le regardant à peine. Lisbon, je vous invite à me suivre dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la brunette sur un ton sans appel.

Jane fit aller son regard de Wainwright à Lisbon qui obéissait silencieusement, et prit un air suspicieux. Mais s'il fut tenté de les suivre ou de poser des questions, il s'en garda bien. Il se contenta de les regarder s'éloigner en silence, un air songeur sur le visage.

Wainwright fit passer Lisbon devant lui pour entrer dans son bureau, puis il ferma la porte derrière eux et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil.

-Asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il en ouvrant le dossier devant lui.

Lisbon s'assit au bord d'une chaise, incertaine quant à ce qui allait désormais se passer.

-Nous sommes face à un problème agent Lisbon, énonça Luther en levant les yeux vers elle. Je suis tenté de vous garder parce que jusqu'ici vous faîtes de l'excellent travail avec Jane. Mais votre manque apparent de foi en ma politique pèse dans la balance et vous suspendre pour quelques jours m'a traversé l'esprit.

Lisbon resta impassible mais ses traits tendus trahissaient l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait désormais.

-Cependant, j'ai eu une meilleure idée, une idée plus utile, sourit-il.

Lisbon eut du mal à ne pas froncer les sourcils. Elle ignorait encore si elle ne préférait pas être suspendue.

-J'aimerai que vous me prouviez que je peux compter sur votre efficacité, et donc ne pas toujours acquiescer aux plans de Jane lorsque vous les désapprouvez. Pour ce faire, je vais vous confier une enquête à vous et vous seule. Ce qui signifie interdiction d'avoir recourt à Jane ou à votre équipe.

-Je travaillerai seule ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas exactement. Aucun agent n'est sensé travailler sans renfort, récita-t-il. Vous travaillerez donc en collaboration avec moi. Je vous laisse mener l'enquête comme bon vous semble mais vous me rendrez des comptes et ferez appel à moi si vous avez besoin de renfort.

-Et quelle est cette enquête ? s'enquit poliment Lisbon.

-Elle concerne un ex-membre de la mafia qui a créé son propre groupe, son nom est Arthur Devereux, un français. Il a échappé à de nombreuses inculpations pour trafic de drogues et également à trois accusations pour meurtre. Le procureur déteste cet homme et ne demande qu'à l'avoir sur un plateau.

-Et vous voulez que je m'en charge ?

Il eut un léger sourire amusé et décroisa ses doigts avant de se caler dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Voyons Lisbon, je ne vais pas vous demander de faire tomber un homme aussi puissant alors que vous serez privé de votre équipe… Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le mouchard qu'il a au CBI et qui lui fournit tout ce dont il a besoin : des informations jusqu'à nos propres armes.

Les yeux de Lisbon s'écarquillèrent, elle n'avait pas eu vent d'une telle fuite au CBI. La taupe devait être plutôt habile pour que personne n'en parle.

-Tenez, reprit Luther en ouvrant l'un de ses tiroirs, il y a trois jours à peine, j'ai trouvé un micro espion collé sous ma lampe de bureau.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déposa un sachet de preuve sur son bureau. Lisbon y vit un point noir à peine visible.

-Nous avons bien sûr tenté de tracer le signal jusqu'au décodeur mais au moment où la triangulation aboutissait, le signal a été coupé. Nous savons cependant que la triangulation se faisait dans les bureaux mêmes du CBI.

-A qui puis-je me fier ? s'enquit alors Lisbon.

-A moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et à votre équipe bien sûr, vous étiez tous absents lors de la triangulation et donc incapables de couper le signal. Et puis nous avons vérifié les GPS de vos voitures, ils n'ont pas été dans le quartier de Devereux, et n'ont jamais été débranchés.

Lisbon eut du mal à ne pas faire la grimace à l'idée qu'elle ait été soupçonnée mais ne commenta pas.

-Cependant je vous le rappelle, je veux que vous démasquiez la taupe sans avoir recours à votre équipe. Une façon comme une autre de faire vos preuves…

Elle eut du mal à ne pas montrer des signes apparents de colère. Elle, faire ses preuves ? Après toutes les années passées à se démener pour le CBI ? Et lui, les avait-il fait ses preuves ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Cet homme allait trop loin, le moment où elle perdrait véritablement patience n'était qu'une question de temps désormais.

-Comment dois-je interpréter votre silence agent Lisbon ? reprit-il. Vous acceptez l'enquête ou vous choisissez la suspension –qui sera bien sûr accompagnée d'un blâme dans votre dossier pour insubordination.

-Je choisis l'enquête, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Parfait, triompha-t-il en refermant le dossier sur son bureau pour le lui tendre. Premier compte rendu demain soir.

-Bien monsieur, marmotta-t-elle en attrapant le dossier avant de tourner les talons pour sortir au plus vite.

-Un instant agent Lisbon, la retint-il au dernier moment.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer en se tournant vers lui.

-Je vous retire le commandement de votre équipe pendant toute la durée de votre enquête. Cho sera en charge.

-Ça sera tout ?

-Ça sera tout, confirma-t-il dans un léger sourire.

Elle se retint à temps pour ne pas le fusiller du regard et quitta le bureau d'un pas agacé. Luther la suivit du regard un instant avant de sourire un peu plus. Enfin il avait eu l'occasion d'affirmer son autorité jusqu'au bout avec cette indomptable Lisbon.

Le pouvoir avait un goût délicieux ce matin.

* * *

><p>Jane entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Lisbon pour la trouver penchée sur la lecture d'un dossier particulièrement volumineux. Elle prenait des notes de temps à autres ou levait le nez vers son écran d'ordinateur pour consulter les fichiers criminels.<p>

-On m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus en service, lança Jane en se plantant devant son bureau.

-Wainwright m'a mise sur une autre affaire, répondit-elle évasivement.

-Comme ça, sans raison ?

-Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, mentit-elle à moitié.

Elle préférait que Jane ignore que Wainwright l'avait dans le collimateur parce qu'elle avait perdu son calme. Cette histoire lui plairait bien trop et elle en entendrait parler du matin au soir pendant plusieurs jours. Parfois, ce que Jane ignorait ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Tant pis pour ses suspicions, il la respectait bien trop pour la pousser à bout désormais.

-Et vous travaillez sur quoi ? s'enquit-il, un sourcil levé en signe de scepticisme.

-Top secret, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

-Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous divulguer quoi que ce soit, ni à vous ni à l'équipe. Vous devrez faire sans moi tant que je n'aurai pas résolu cette histoire.

-Plus de Lisbon pour jouer les rabat-joies ? se moqua-t-il.

-Donnez-vous en à cœur joie, vous n'êtes plus mon problème, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton partagé entre l'amertume et l'exaspération.

-Vous serez dûment regrettée, lui promit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Il fut déçu de voir que ça ne lui arracha même pas un sourire. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, apparemment absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait.

-Bon, eh bien, bonne enquête, se résigna-t-il finalement. Je serais sur mon divan si vous…

-Top secret, lui rappela-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

-Très bien, je vous laisse jouer les agents de la CIA alors, ironisa-t-il avant de battre en retraite sous son regard meurtrier.

Il referma la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. Une Lisbon à ce point sur les nerfs n'avait rien d'amusant. Il espérait retrouver Lisbon au plus vite, au risque de s'ennuyer.

* * *

><p>En fin de soirée, alors que le CBI était désert, Lisbon avait fini de parcourir le dossier et connaissait désormais les protagonistes par cœur. Elle avait pris connaissance du dossier d'Arthur Devereux et de ses hommes de main ainsi que des quartiers associés à ses magouilles. Elle connaissait également le nombre de fois qu'une descente du CBI avait été sabotée parce que les principaux suspects avaient été prévenus avant et avaient pu dissimuler toutes les preuves. Il y avait donc une taupe particulièrement efficace au CBI, si efficace qu'elle avait pu rentrer dans le bureau de Wainwright pour poser un mouchard sans se faire repérer.<p>

Elle se promit de rendre visite à Ed du service des vidéosurveillances dès le lendemain matin.

Pour l'heure, elle avait besoin de sommeil et rentrer chez elle s'imposait donc.

Elle attrapa son sac, éteignit les lumières et quitta son bureau, les dossiers de l'affaire et ses notes sous le bras. En passant devant le bureau de Wainwright, elle vit qu'il travaillait toujours avec surprise mais ne s'attarda pas, trop fatiguée pour méditer sur le sujet. Et puis de toute façon, elle avait eu sa dose de Wainwright pour la semaine.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Lisbon rendait visite à Ed au service des vidéosurveillances, une boite de beignets dans la main droite et un café serré dans la gauche.<p>

-Ah Lisbon ! lui sourit le quadragénaire en la voyant arriver. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le coin ?

-J'ai besoin de t'emprunter un de tes ordinateurs Ed, l'informa-t-elle. Mais j'ai amené de quoi payer ta patience, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le carton de beignets.

-Tu es toujours pleine d'attentions, la félicita-t-il en prenant le carton. De quelle vue tu as besoin ?

-Tu as des caméras pointées sur le bureau de Wainwright ?

-J'en ai deux, pour éviter les angles morts, confirma Ed avec fierté.

-Rien à signaler ?

-Pas que je sache, mais si tu veux vérifier, je te balance les images sur cet ordi.

Il indiqua un écran à sa droite et Lisbon le remercia en prenant place.

-Il te faut les images sur combien de jours ? s'enquit Ed en pianotant sur son clavier.

-Une semaine pour commencer.

-Wow, t'as amené du café au moins ?

-Je connais mon métier Ed, lui sourit-elle en indiquant son gobelet de café.

-Il t'en faudra plus que ça pour visionner une semaine de passage devant le bureau du boss.

-J'irai me réapprovisionner en cours de route.

Ed acquiesça puis lui envoya les images.

-Tu cherches quoi au juste ? s'enquit-il distraitement, le regard à nouveau rivé sur ses écrans.

-Quelqu'un qui n'est pas sensé entrer dans le bureau de Wainwright.

-Et tu sais qui est autorisé à y entrer ?

-Il m'a donné une copie de son agenda de la semaine et les noms de toutes les personnes qu'il a rencontrées et qui ne seraient pas indiquées.

-Wow, il veut vraiment l'avoir son intrus.

Lisbon lui offrit un léger sourire puis lança la première vidéo.

* * *

><p>A treize heures, elle avait visionné plus de cinquante heures de vidéo en accéléré, ses yeux la piquaient, son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, et elle n'avait repéré que trois entrées suspectes dans le bureau de son supérieur. A la pensée qu'il lui restait plus du double d'heures à visionner, elle fut tentée d'aller voir Wainwright et de le supplier de la suspendre.<p>

Sa fierté la retint cependant, et elle annonça à Ed qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause déjeuner.

Elle referma ses notes pour les emmener avec elles et fit promettre à Ed de ne parler à personne de ce qu'elle faisait ici, puis elle quitta la pièce sans fenêtre pour retrouver avec joie la lumière du soleil dans les couloirs la menant à la cafétéria.

Elle regrettait presque le regard sournois de JJ Laroche, soupira-t-elle dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>Luther consulta sa montre avec agacement pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il était plus de vingt-et-une heures et Lisbon n'était toujours pas passée lui faire son rapport. Cette femme avait-elle décidé de le rendre complètement fou ?<p>

Il se leva pour faire les cent pas dans son bureau, puis perdit patience et se dirigea d'un pas énervé jusqu'au bureau de Lisbon… Vide.

Il fronça les sourcils puis traversa les bureaux pour observer le parking en contrebas. Il remarqua la voiture de Lisbon à la lueur des réverbères et en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le CBI.

Il retourna à son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Et ce fut lorsqu'il leva machinalement les yeux vers les caméras de surveillance qu'il comprit où Lisbon avait passé sa journée. Elle lui avait demandé son agenda de la semaine ainsi que ses contacts, elle devait donc examiner les images vidéo de la semaine à la recherche d'un intrus.

Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur pour aller au sous-sol, service des vidéo-surveillances.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce mal éclairée, le gardien de nuit était parti faire sa ronde et seule Lisbon restait dans la salle. Cependant, la brunette s'était endormie sur ses bras croisés sur la table devant elle, l'image de l'écran mise sur pause.

Il s'approcha avec un léger sourire. Elle avait dû visionner des heures de vidéos interminables, et il était admiratif qu'elle ait tenu une journée sans s'endormir jusqu'ici. Se connaissant, il aurait sûrement eu moins de résistance qu'elle –non pas qu'elle ait besoin de le savoir.

Il la réveilla d'une main sur son épaule avant de se laisser attendrir. Rester professionnel était bien souvent sa seule arme contre l'agent rebelle.

Lisbon se redressa en sursaut et rougit légèrement en croisant son regard amusé. Elle regarda sa montre avant de se morfondre en excuses pour son retard évident ainsi que cet écart ensommeillé.

-C'est oublié, lui accorda-t-il avant de désigner l'écran d'un signe de tête. Du nouveau ?

-J'ai repéré neuf personnes qui sont entrées dans votre bureau sans y avoir été invité par vous ou sans être sur la liste que vous m'avez fourni.

-Montrez-moi, ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes pour retrouver les passages vidéo. Wainwright posa une main sur le dossier de son fauteuil et l'autre sur la table à côté d'elle, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire malgré le fait qu'il envahissait sérieusement son espace vital.

Elle lui montra les personnes une par une et il parvint à en identifier cinq. Il lui demanda un tirage photo des neuf cependant avant de lui demander de repasser les enregistrements concernés. Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire, pressée d'en finir pour aller retrouver son lit.

Wainwright ne décolla pas son regard de l'écran une seule fois, même si par moment il devait s'en faire violence. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'installer ainsi, son réflexe avait été fichtrement embarrassant. Et puis c'était agaçant également, songea-t-il en serrant la mâchoire. Comment une femme qui avait passé sa journée dans un sous-sol mal ventilé pouvait-elle sentir aussi bon ? Ce léger parfum était horriblement entêtant, et la vue qu'il avait sur sa mine fatiguée n'avait rien de désagréable. La vulnérabilité qu'elle lui offrait était même aux antipodes du désagréable.

Il ne put que féliciter son contrôle de lui-même qui lui permit de rester impassible et de se montrer efficace quelques minutes de plus.

Lisbon brisa le magnétisme pour son plus grand soulagement lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller récupérer les photos imprimées. Wainwright en profita pour se redresser et lui tendit une clef usb pour avoir une copie des vidéosurveillances. Elle s'exécuta puis il la renvoya chez elle pour la soirée sans un mot de plus.

En quelques secondes, il avait disparu au détour d'un couloir, préférant ne pas songer à la surprise qu'il avait provoqué chez elle.

* * *

><p>Allez juste pour le fun, un extrait du prochain chapitre en ligne mardi soir:<p>

_"-Et depuis quand Patrick Jane attend-il les mandats ? se moqua Lisbon._

_-Meh, marmotta l'intéressé en écartant l'idée d'un geste de la main._

_-Ça m'intéresse, insista-t-elle dans un semi-sourire._

_-Il faut croire que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi."_

A mardi ? Oh et n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans les reviews, de votre menu du jour à vos frustrations, ou-que-sais-je-encore, je prends tout ! \o/


	3. Partie III

Hello

J'ai un jour de retard, mais hier soir j'avais une transcription phonétique à faire, et j'y suis restée jusqu'à une heure du mat'... Je suis vraiment navrée cependant ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite quand même.

Et merci, c'est vraiment un plaisir de trouver vos reviews dans ma boite mail. :)

Donc merci **WhySerious, Totorsg, Totallyfan, Z2vy**,

**MadMouse**: Pas de souci ! :) Et je comprends que tu ais été sceptique, à vrai dire je ne pensais même pas poster à l'origine. Je suis cependant ravie de lire que tu apprécies ce que tu as lu jusuque là. :) Oh et notre perception diffère sans doute parce que je ne suis pas objective du tout, j'adore l'acteur, et j'aime beaucoup le personnage. ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements !

Et **FewTime**: Oh on parlait bien du même moment Lisbon/Luther en fait. C'est le "2" qui m'a embrouillée. :) Je crois que beaucoup de monde a du mal à prendre ce cher Luther au sérieux, Lisbon la première! Oh et si seulement câlin il y avait ! Mais cette fois, j'y crois pas du tout lol J'aime beaucoup comment ta rancune envers Jane revient au petit galop et celle contre Luther n'est jamais très loin, ta manière de les exprimer est très drôle. ^^ Merci pour tout. :)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE III<strong>

Luther fut distrait le lendemain matin par Lisbon qui demanda à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il l'invita à entrer et elle avança jusqu'aux chaises face à lui sans pour autant s'asseoir.

-J'aimerai savoir si vous avez avancé avec les neuf personnes qui sont entrées sans votre autorisation, annonça-t-elle poliment.

-J'en ai innocenté quatre, lui confia-t-il en lui tendant les photos concernées. Je les ai fait venir dans mon bureau tôt ce matin.

-Et les autres ?

-J'en reconnais trois autres, un parce que je l'ai déjà croisé ici –Peter Kirk du service communication, les deux autres grâce aux fichiers du personnel –des agents de nettoyage : Philip Jonson et Caleb Fyt, commenta-t-il en isolant trois photos. Ce qui nous fait encore deux inconnus, déplora-t-il en agitant les photos restantes dans un soupir.

-Je peux ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je vous en prie, l'invita-t-il.

Elle contourna son bureau et se pencha pour examiner les photos. Luther se recula dans son fauteuil, préférant éviter de laisser une chance au trouble de la veille de se réinstaller. Il observa Lisbon parcourir les photos. Malgré lui, son regard glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à des courbes typiquement féminines. Il déglutit presque imperceptiblement et revint à son visage, mal à l'aise. Elle était jolie, nota-t-il mentalement. Ses yeux cernés de noir discret, sa fossette à la joue droite, sa bouche fine, ses cheveux qui tombaient sans discipline aucune…

-Cet homme, dit-elle soudain.

Il sursauta en s'agaçant contre lui-même. Puis, il se rapprocha prudemment et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

-Je l'ai vu dans les fichiers concernant Devereux, certifia-t-elle. Attendez, je l'ai dans ma sacoche.

Elle contourna le bureau pour ouvrir ladite sacoche qu'elle fouilla frénétiquement avant de sortir une photocopie d'un casier judiciaire.

-Frederik Penty, inculpé plusieurs fois pour vente de stupéfiants, récita-t-elle en lui tendant la feuille. Il travaillait pour Devereux mais a refusé de témoigner contre lui.

-Condamné à des travaux d'intérêts généraux chez nous, lut Luther en relevant une mine stupéfaite vers elle.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas procureur, marmotta-t-elle.

-Je serai curieux de savoir quel est l'idiot qui nous a envoyés cet homme, rouspéta-t-il en parcourant le dossier.

-Vous voulez que je fasse venir Penty ? s'enquit Lisbon.

-Je le veux dans mon bureau en début d'après-midi, confirma Wainwright. Pour l'heure, j'ai un imbécile à réprimander au bureau du procureur.

Lisbon acquiesça avant de quitter le bureau, sa sacoche à la main, laissant un Luther Wainwright fortement agacé –tant contre lui-même que contre l'incompétence humaine.

* * *

><p>Lisbon avait envoyé la convocation pour Penty dans le service des nettoyeurs, là où il avait été assigné. Puis elle avait passé le reste de la matinée à lancer des reconnaissances faciales pour trouver l'identité du dernier inconnu. Il tenait certainement leur homme, mais si elle avait appris une chose en travaillant avec Patrick Jane, c'était bien que le suspect le plus évident n'était pas toujours le plus coupable.<p>

Les reconnaissances faciales ne demandant pas beaucoup d'intervention, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à s'ennuyer fermement. La vue de son équipe qui allait et venait sans elle hors de son bureau l'avait profondément déprimée. Le fait que Jane manquait à l'appel avait un peu allégé ses souffrances. Le voir travailler sans être sous ses ordres lui aurait sûrement fiché la nausée. Elle tenait à la relation quasi exclusive qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques mois.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées négatives par l'arrivée de Wainwright dans son bureau.

-La peine a été préconisée par un petit nouveau qui va sûrement s'en mordre les doigts dans les prochaines heures, l'informa son supérieur. Vous avez Penty ?

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Lisbon après un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure, encore une bonne demi-heure.

-Bien, acquiesça-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

Il hésita un moment puis chercha une contenance avant de demander :

-Vous avez mangé ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, mentit-elle en songeant aux heures qu'elle avait passé à se morfondre sans rien faire d'utile.

-Vous venez ? suggéra-t-il.

Elle eut du mal à ne pas montrer sa surprise mais accepta l'invitation pour masquer l'approbation sonore de son estomac vide. Elle attrapa sa veste et le suivit vers la terrasse.

Le voyage en ascenseur fut légèrement tendu.

* * *

><p>-Je n'ai jamais mangé ici, avoua-t-il finalement en mordant dans un sandwich, assis à l'écart des autres avec Lisbon.<p>

Son interlocutrice balaya la terrasse du regard avec un sourire avant de revenir à lui.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, plaisanta-t-elle.

Après tout, il avait payé sa salade, c'était bien qu'il lui accordait un moment de relâchement. En tout cas, le léger sourire qu'il lui offrit en retour le confirma.

-Je préférais garder un sandwich dans la kitchenette, lui confia-t-il.

-Et on ne vous le vole jamais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je suppose que mon nom les a découragés.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique, et il rit légèrement.

-Non je plaisante, je me suis fait voler un sandwich sur deux.

Elle rit avec lui, surprise qu'il relâche un peu son besoin de contrôle quasi permanent.

Il dévia la conversation vers ses souvenirs de l'école de profiler, où il avait été la tête de turc de sa promotion. Elle lui accorda en échange une anecdote sur son arrivée dans l'équipe de Sam Bosco et le léger bizutage qu'elle avait subi. Il rit de bon cœur avec elle, mais se calma en apercevant la pointe de tristesse au fond des yeux de la brunette. Il préféra mettre fin au déjeuner en invoquant leur rendez-vous avec Penty et elle ne put qu'approuver.

Le retour par l'ascenseur fut aussi tendu qu'à l'allée.

-Je suis désolé, osa-t-il souffler peu avant l'ouverture des portes.

Elle l'interrogea du regard avant de sortir de l'ascenseur distraitement.

-Pour Samuel Bosco, détailla-t-il. J'ai lu ce qui s'était passé et je sais par votre dossier que c'était votre mentor. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il sans vraiment croiser son regard.

-Merci, répondit-elle machinalement.

Il acquiesça vainement, embarrassé, puis se reprit après s'être éclairci la gorge :

-Penty va venir dans votre bureau ou le mien ?

-Le vôtre logiquement.

-Alors allons l'y attendre, l'invita-t-il.

Elle le suivit non sans lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets et curieux.

Elle était en train de reconsidérer son jugement du blanc-bec.

* * *

><p>Frederik Penty avait officiellement une demi-heure de retard et Wainwright ne savait plus qui maudire. Du procureur à la taupe en passant par ce Penty lui-même, il les haïssait tous. Cette histoire était un gouffre de temps et Teresa Lisbon était fichtrement distrayante. Elle avait ramené son ordinateur portable pour faire de la paperasse en attendant et il l'avait autorisée à s'installer sur son canapé sans vraiment y penser.<p>

Il avait eu largement le loisir de regretter.

Il avait été d'une inefficacité monstre, et il avait battu des records en lenteur pour de simples signatures en bas de page A4 –donc rien de bien sophistiqué. A vrai dire, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à observer l'agent Lisbon à la dérobée, fasciné par sa concentration sans faille –et également par cette fichue manie qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsque quelque chose la perturbait dans son travail.

Elle attirait son regard comme un aimant et dire qu'il n'appréciait pas une seconde cette idée n'était qu'un euphémisme. C'était le contraire même du professionnalisme que de poser un tel regard sur une _subalterne_.

Il ne supporta pas un quart d'heure de plus et composa le numéro du service technique pour savoir où était passé Frederik Penty.

-Il n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna son superviseur.

-Si je vous demande où il est, c'est qu'il n'est pas là, s'agaça Wainwright.

-Il est pourtant monté vous voir il y a une heure, lui assura l'homme.

-Écoutez, je le saurai si je l'avais vu, et il n'est pas là.

Lisbon se redressa dans le canapé pour tendre l'oreille.

-Bah il est pas là non plus, rétorqua l'autre.

Wainwright raccrocha sans ménagement en poussant un soupir énervé.

-Parfait, cet enfoiré a sûrement filé, bougonna-t-il. Je fais boucler le bâtiment au cas où il serait encore là.

-Je prépare un avis de recherche au cas où ? suggéra Lisbon.

-Oui allez-y, confirma-t-il tout en décrochant d'ors et déjà son téléphone.

Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec ses affaires pour se mettre au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la tension retomberait, Wainwright se surprendrait à regretter son départ.

* * *

><p>Frédéric Penty était officiellement recherché depuis deux jours et l'enquête de Lisbon était au point mort. Aussi accueillit-elle avec mauvaise humeur la visite de Jane en fin de semaine.<p>

-Alors, cette enquête ? lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils face à son bureau.

-Vous voulez vraiment vous lancer là-dedans ? marmotta-t-elle dans un regard noir.

-J'en déduis que cette mise à l'épreuve n'est pas une réussite.

-Qui vous a parlé de mise à l'épreuve ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Jane haussa un sourcil et elle soupira en se réinstallant dans le fond de son fauteuil.

-Le principal suspect est en cavale, reconnut-elle finalement.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi Wainwright est furieux.

-Il l'est encore ? déplora-t-elle.

-Il s'en est pris à Cho parce qu'on a besoin d'un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller la maison de _notre_ principal suspect.

-Et depuis quand Patrick Jane attend-il les mandats ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Meh, marmotta-t-il en écartant l'idée d'un geste de la main.

-Ça m'intéresse, insista-t-elle dans un semi-sourire –son premier en bien des jours.

-Il faut croire que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle sourit franchement, et rien n'entacha son sourire pendant quelques secondes, pas même lorsqu'il lui offrit le sourire victorieux qui signifiait qu'il avait réussi à la divertir un instant.

Elle fut cependant interrompue par un bip sonore de son ordinateur. Elle ouvrit l'alerte qui était apparue à l'écran et parcourut un bref instant ce qui était dit avant de lancer une impression.

-De bonnes nouvelles ? s'enquit Jane, à défaut de pouvoir lire l'expression de son amie.

-Je ne crois pas non, marmotta Lisbon. Un inconnu désormais identifié se révèle être un autre suspect potentiel, Wainwright va détester.

-Je suppose que je ne vous propose pas une pause café alors ?

-Désolée, lui répondit-elle distraitement en attrapant la feuille à la sortie de l'imprimante. Un autre jour, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter son bureau.

Jane soupira et s'apprêta à se lever de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit Lisbon presqu'entrer en collision avec Wainwright. Il grimaça, vu l'humeur du jeune homme, ça n'annonçait rien de bon… Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque Wainwright offrit un léger sourire à la brunette avant d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire avec attention.

Jane fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Wainwright accordait-il autant de crédit à Lisbon ?

* * *

><p>-Bon sang, Henri Marty ? s'exaspéra Luther en parcourant la feuille donnée par Lisbon.<p>

-Il semblerait, répondit Lisbon en haussant les épaules.

-Cet homme est recherché, comment a-t-il pu rentrer ici sans que des flics surentrainés ne le remarquent ? s'indigna-t-il.

-L'ordinateur a eu du mal à le trouver, les défendit-elle aussitôt.

-Ce qui me chagrine, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun lien officiel avec Devereux.

-D'après ce qu'on sait, Devereux s'entoure des meilleurs, et Marty est l'un des meilleurs lorsqu'il s'agit d'entrer n'importe où.

Wainwright acquiesça, songeur.

-Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? s'enquit-il finalement.

-Euh non, pas spécialement, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parfait, vous serez de surveillance alors. Si Marty est en lien avec Devereux, il trainera près de son bar lounge préféré.

-Vous voulez que j'observe le bar de Devereux tout le week-end ?

Wainwright eut un léger sourire en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-C'est trop demander peut-être ? lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Elle releva la provocation et croisa les bras en signe de posture défensive.

-Pas du tout monsieur, quelques heures supplémentaires ne me feront pas de mal, répondit-elle sans flancher.

Il lui sourit un peu plus.

-C'est réglé alors, contactez-moi au moindre mouvement suspect.

-Ça sera fait.

Il acquiesça puis tourna les talons et repartit d'où il venait. Lisbon eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas sortir son arme pour le faire souffrir.

Aucun jugement révisé ne valait l'agacement qu'il provoquait en elle.

* * *

><p><em>Des avis ? Des délires à partager ? Vous savez où me trouver. =)<em>

_Prochain post samedi matin ! (Et encore merci)_


	4. Partie IV

Hello ! Et milles excuses à vous quatre que j'ai fait attendre. Internet vient tout juste de revenir, et il est si lent que tout est question de temps. Merci pour votre soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre qui prend enfin ses distances avec la série vous plaira tout de même.

Mille mercis à FewTime, WhySerious, Tortorsg et Totallyfan ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE IV :<strong>

Lisbon avait enchaîné dix-sept heures de surveillance sans pause depuis sept heures du matin. Elle savait que Wainwright avait demandé à un agent d'un autre service de venir prendre la relève vers une heure du matin, mais l'heure qui allait suivre allait être longue. Elle avait beau avoir bu du café en quantité, elle sentait que l'ennui et le besoin de sommeil commençaient à la torturer. Elle n'avait pas aperçu un seul des suspects de sa liste, juste Devereux en personne en début de soirée, mais il s'était retiré ensuite vers vingt-deux heures pour prendre la direction de sa villa surprotégée à deux-trois maisons de là. Lisbon avait eu beau surveiller les deux coins de rue, c'était le calme plat.

Elle fut cependant sortie de son ennui par quelqu'un qui tapa à son carreau. Elle dévisagea Luther Wainwright avec surprise avant d'enfin lui ouvrir sa vitre.

-Je venais voir si tout se passait bien, lança-t-il l'air de rien.

Elle continua de lui adresser un regard entre la surprise et le choc et il se sentit obligé de passer aux aveux :

-A vrai dire j'ai eu vent d'une rumeur comme quoi Devereux réunissait quelques hommes de main dans sa villa ce soir.

-Je n'ai pas vu grand monde, répondit finalement Lisbon.

-C'est parce qu'ils ont dû prendre l'autre entrée.

-Il y a une autre entrée ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Je l'ai remarquée à l'instant en faisant le tour du pâté de maisons pour venir vous voir, se défendit-il.

Elle soupira : elle avait perdu une journée pour rien. Cet homme allait la rendre chèvre.

-Vous venez ? suggéra-t-il.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-J'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, voir qui est invité à cette petite sauterie secrète.

-Vous voulez dire sans mandat ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il est plus de minuit, les juges dorment à cette heure-ci, rétorqua-t-il.

-Et si on se fait prendre ?

-Vous n'avez pas entendu un cri ?

Elle le dévisagea mais sous son regard insistant, elle fut bien obligée de céder –il était le patron après tout.

Elle descendit de voiture et il la remercia.

-Mais si on se fait prendre, je vous laisse vous débrouiller, osa-t-elle marmonner.

-Promis, lui sourit-il tel un gamin excité par l'interdit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit dans les rues. Elle put constater d'elle-même qu'il y avait effectivement une autre entrée : un portail de bois aussi haut que le mur de pierre qui entourait la villa.

-Comment on entre ? murmura-t-elle.

-Par la porte, sourit-il en sortant une clef de derrière une pierre branlante.

-Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps au juste ?

-J'ai vu deux hommes rentrer il y a quelques minutes, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant le portail.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit tout de même à l'intérieur.

Le grand jardin était plongé dans l'obscurité mais ils discernaient les lueurs de la baie vitrée où tous les hommes étaient rassemblés. Une piscine creusée les séparait des malfrats et Lisbon suivit Wainwright jusqu'aux chaises longues entassées au bord, derrière lesquelles ils s'accroupirent.

-Vous avez pris vos jumelles ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui tendit lesdites jumelles et il félicita intérieurement sa prévoyance –il n'en était pas encore au stade de lui avouer ces choses-là. Il fixa les jumelles sur la baie vitrée et tenta d'identifier le plus d'hommes possible.

-Aucune trace de l'un de nos suspects, soupira-t-il en tendant les jumelles à Lisbon.

Elle vérifia par conscience professionnelle mais ne put que constater qu'il avait raison.

-Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas pu venir, tenta-t-elle. Nos deux principaux suspects sont en cavale.

Il hocha la tête d'un air absent.

-Peut-être que si on entendait ce qu'ils disent, on aurait une idée pour le coincer, chuchota-t-il finalement.

-C'est encore illégal, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais me servir de ce qu'on entendra devant une cour, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Il sortit de leur cachette pour longer les buissons vers la baie vitrée. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à le suivre discrètement. Il était décidé à en finir avec cette histoire à n'importe quel prix apparemment. C'était sans doute le genre d'affaire qui pouvait illuminer une carrière comme la sienne et il ne voulait pas manquer une occasion pareille… Mais tout de même, il prenait de gros risques.

-Ils semblent parler d'une livraison, chuchota-t-il.

-Aucun juge n'acceptera de se mouiller, répondit Lisbon.

-Je ne faisais que vous transmettre la conversation, rétorqua-t-il.

-J'entends très bien.

-Parfait, marmotta-t-il, refroidi.

Les bribes de conversation qui leur parvinrent concernaient les dates envisageables et l'organisation de la rencontre pour un échange. Le nom du lieu allait être abordé lorsque Lisbon remarqua que deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la porte et donc vers eux. Elle alerta Wainwright qui pesta silencieusement et lui indiqua de reculer discrètement avant d'en faire de même.

Les deux hommes allumèrent une cigarette en plaisantant sur la soirée puis se mirent à marcher en direction des fleurs de jardin, et donc de la porte par laquelle Wainwright et Lisbon comptaient ressortir.

-S'ils passent devant la porte, on sera à découvert, murmura Lisbon à l'intention de son supérieur.

-Vous êtes bonne en apnée ?

-Vous pensez à la piscine ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous avez une meilleure solution ?

-C'est une très mauvaise idée, protesta-t-elle.

-Lisbon, c'est un ordre, marmotta-t-il en se glissant vers le muret de la piscine où était installé le plongeoir.

L'intéressée l'insulta mentalement avant d'accepter de le suivre.

-Et les portables ? souffla-t-elle.

-Derrière la caisse à serviette, répondit-il en dissimulant ses propres affaires.

L'un des deux hommes se figea soudain et arrêta son comparse.

-T'as pas entendu un bruit ? s'étonna-t-il. … Ecoute.

Lisbon et Wainwright retinrent leur respiration.

-Ils viennent par ici, souffla Wainwright.

-La piscine, _maintenant_, se résigna Lisbon à voix basse.

Wainwright acquiesça et se glissa dans l'eau silencieusement, grimaçant au contact glacial du liquide. Lisbon le suivit en se promettant de lui faire payer cet instant pour le restant de son séjour au CBI –qu'elle espérait extrêmement court !

Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur en entendant les deux hommes approcher, la tête à peine hors de l'eau. Ils les entendirent fouiller les environs et taper dans les buissons. Ils virent également des lampes torches s'agiter.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent parurent interminables. Et lorsque les deux hommes abandonnèrent et se résolurent à rentrer, Lisbon relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir.

-Vous avez d'autres idées brillantes ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de marmotter à l'intention de son supérieur.

-Je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir, filons d'ici, répondit-il sans relever le ton employé par Lisbon.

Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il sortait silencieusement de l'eau. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et se faufilèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

><p>-J'ai des affaires sèches dans ma voiture, lui proposa-t-il en guise d'excuses une fois dans la rue.<p>

-Non merci, répondit-elle sans même prendre la peine d'être polie.

-J'insiste, je suis garé à côté.

Elle soupira bruyamment mais accepta de le suivre après s'être essorée les cheveux. Elle n'était plus à ça près.

Wainwright mit un point d'honneur à regarder partout sauf en direction d'une Lisbon dont les vêtements trempés collaient à la peau. Il avait eu la pire idée du siècle, quel que soit le point de vue. Il ne savait même pas où aurait lieu ce fichu rendez-vous pour affaires illégales. C'était un fiasco total.

Et en plus, au lieu de se contenter de laisser Lisbon repartir, il s'était senti obligé de se racheter. Depuis quand accordait-il de l'importance aux humeurs de Teresa Lisbon ? Il préféra éviter de méditer sur le sujet et sortit ses clefs de voiture pour ouvrir le coffre.

Il déballa un sac de voyage et tendit à Lisbon un sweater en l'honneur d'une équipe de baseball sans oser croiser son regard.

-Vous en êtes fan ? s'étonna-t-elle, oubliant momentanément sa colère.

-C'est surtout mon père, reconnut-il. Je préfère le football… Mais j'ai vu quelques uns de leur match, c'était toujours un bon divertissement.

-Un peu que ça l'était, rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire. Meilleur receveur de toute une génération ça ne vous dit rien ?

-Mon père a dû le mentionner une fois ou deux, reconnut-il en souriant, content de voir qu'elle avait momentanément oublié d'être en colère contre lui.

-Votre père a bon goût.

Il acquiesça fièrement.

-Je peux ouvrir vos portières pour..? s'enquit-elle sans finir sa phrase.

-Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr, allez-y, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant très légèrement.

Il faillit ajouter un pitoyable « je ne regarde pas » mais se retint à temps.

Il l'entendit ouvrir les portières alors qu'il cherchait un t-shirt sec pour remplacer sa chemise trempée. C'est en enfilant son t-shirt que son regard accrocha timidement le dos dénudé de Teresa Lisbon. Il dut se faire violence pour regarder ailleurs et réprima de son mieux l'envie soudaine qu'il avait de lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle.

-Merci, lui dit Lisbon en le sortant de ses pensées déplacées.

-C'est le moins que je pouvais faire compte tenu de…

Il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase.

-Désolé je n'ai pas le pantalon qui va avec, ajouta-t-il dans une minable tentative de plaisanter.

-C'est déjà bien, le rassura-t-elle. Je vais me dépêcher de rentrer maintenant. La relève doit déjà être là.

-Je vous raccompagne à votre voiture ? suggéra-t-il. Vous gagnerez un pâté de maison dans un habitacle chauffé, argua-t-il en désignant sa voiture.

-Je vais tremper vos sièges, déclina-t-elle poliment.

-J'insiste, je m'en veux sincèrement.

Elle hésita puis céda pour la énième fois de la soirée. Wainwright ferma son coffre et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte côté passager à Lisbon. Elle le remercia et s'installa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le côté conducteur.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Wainwright se repassant en boucle l'instant fatidique où il avait entraperçu la peau pâle de la brunette. L'attirance était désormais indéniable, et il détestait l'idée presque autant qu'elle le torturait.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la hauteur de la voiture de Lisbon, il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers elle.

-Vous pourrez continuer à observer Devereux demain soir ? s'enquit-il. Le bruit court qu'il reçoit quelques vieux amis.

-Dîtes-moi à partir de quelle heure et j'y serai.

-Oh, dix-sept heures devrait suffire. Je vous dirai quand cesser.

Elle acquiesça et mit la main sur la poignée.

-Bonne nuit, lança-t-il soudainement.

Elle descendit de voiture puis se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un léger sourire en guise de réponse.

-Je vous rendrai le sweater dès que possible, déclara-t-elle avant de fermer sa portière.

Il préféra ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce que provoquait en lui l'idée du sweater sur elle et redémarra pour mettre de la distance au plus vite.

Le professionnalisme était un fléau.

* * *

><p>La surveillance du week-end avait été un fiasco complet. Aucun suspect ne s'était approché de près ou de loin du bar ou de la maison de Devereux. En résumé, Lisbon avait fait le pied de grue tout le week-end pour rien. Et le débriefing qu'elle avait eu avec Wainwright à l'instant n'avait servi qu'à l'achever un peu plus.<p>

Lorsqu'il avait enfin quitté son bureau quelques cinq minutes plus tôt, Lisbon avait laissé tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés en signe d'épuisement. Elle était combattive et elle tenait à son poste, mais Wainwright testait sérieusement ses limites –tant psychologiques que physiologiques.

Elle fut sortie de sa léthargie par le bruit sourd d'un objet qu'on posa sur son bureau et sentit une forte odeur de son breuvage préféré du moment : le café.

Elle leva la tête et vit que Patrick Jane lui offrait un sourire. Elle le bénit mentalement, marmotta un merci d'une voix lourde de sommeil manqué, et attrapa la tasse pour en boire quelques gorgées.

-Cette affaire n'a pas l'air de marcher comme vous le voulez, commenta Jane en s'asseyant face à elle.

-Parce que la vôtre a marché ? rétorqua-t-elle. Vous n'avez toujours rien résolu de ce que je sais.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je connais déjà le coupable, il ne manque plus qu'un plan bien ficelé, se défendit-il.

-Et le week-end ne vous a pas suffi ?

-Vous êtes terriblement agressive ma chère, s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Wainwright m'a fait travailler tout le week-end pour rien, se plaignit-elle pour sa défense.

-Bizarre, commenta-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre et il lui offrit l'un de ses sourires mystérieux, juste pour le plaisir de la faire mijoter.

-Abrégez, bougonna-t-elle.

-Eh bien, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était réchauffé à votre contact.

-Décodez, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Il aime bien travailler avec vous, si les sourires qu'il vous adresse sont un indice.

-Et il ne me souriait pas avant ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Avant il avait un sourire de politicien un peu coincé, argua-t-il. Maintenant, il parait sincèrement heureux de vous voir, mais ça a sûrement avoir avec le fait que vous l'attirez…

-Pp… –pardon ? s'étouffa-t-elle avec son café.

Jane rit légèrement en se levant de sa chaise.

-Il vous dévore du regard dès que vous êtes dans son champ de vision, détailla-t-il avec un malin plaisir. On ne peut pas le blâmer, vous êtes agréable à regarder.

-Ahah, marmotta-t-elle sans une once d'humour. Allez donc épater la galerie ailleurs avec vos suppositions idiotes et infondées.

-Vous préférez donc l'aveuglement ? se moqua-t-il.

-Où est mon agrafeuse ? répondit-elle en faisant mine de fouiller son bureau du regard.

-D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais, rit-il en battant en retraite. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit !

Il avait fermé la porte quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne trouve enfin l'agrafeuse.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir et fut tentée de s'effondrer à nouveau sur sa table. Mais un coup d'œil au café apporté par Jane l'en dissuada. Elle eut un léger sourire rien qu'à la pensée de son attention et but les dernières gorgées.

Lorsqu'elle reposa la tasse, son sourire s'entacha de mélancolie. Son métier était moins drôle sans les pitreries de Jane.

* * *

><p>Lisbon avait passé son mardi matin à passer en revue les potentiels lieux d'échange pour le rendez-vous de samedi midi dont elle avait entendu parler chez Devereux. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant et sa pause déjeuner en compagnie de Grace VanPelt n'avait pas arrangé son humeur comme elle l'avait espéré. L'équipe s'apprêtait à arrêter le coupable de Jane, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient résolu l'enquête sans elle, ce qui signifiait qu'ils feraient le rapport sans elle… Cette perte de contrôle sur <em>son<em> équipe avait le don de la frustrer.

De retour dans son bureau, Wainwright l'attendait. Il lui offrit un sourire et Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Jane avait dit sur le fait qu'il était attiré par elle… Elle se fustigea mentalement pour se reconcentrer.

-Du nouveau Lisbon ? s'enquit-il.

-Pas vraiment, déplora-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, vous accepterez sans doute de vous rendre en centre-ville pour interroger Frédéric Penty, il a été retrouvé il y a une heure.

-Où est-il retenu ? demanda-t-elle tout en attrapant ses affaires.

-La gare centrale, il tentait de quitter la ville.

-Je pars sur le champ.

-J'attendrai votre rapport.

-Vous ne venez pas ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

-J'ai une réunion avec le procureur sur l'affaire de votre équipe, avoua-t-il avant de détourner le regard.

-Oh… Bon courage alors, lui souhaita-t-elle poliment.

Il la dévisagea un moment, manifestement troublé. Lisbon finit par mettre fin au contact visuel, avant que les idées farfelues de Jane ne l'affectent trop. Elle le salua brièvement et quitta son bureau en essayant d'ignorer le fait que les pupilles de son supérieur s'étaient révélées anormalement dilatées.

Fichu Patrick Jane.

* * *

><p>Suite très vite ! (En moins d'une semaine en tout cas)<p> 


	5. Partie V

C'est avec bien du retard qu'arrive cette partie 5, j'en suis navrée, j'ai vraiment du mal à tenir la route dernièrement. La partie 6 devrait arriver plus rapidement, je me suis remise à écrire.

Merci du fond du coeur à **Totorsg, Sweetylove30, Marine, Z2vy, Aadeline, MadMouse **et** FewTime**, et toutes mes excuses pour une telle attente. Je ferai mieux d'ici la fin de cette histoire !

[Pour rappel (parce que ça fait un moment): Frédéric Penty était le principal suspect de l'affaire d'espionnage. Henri Marty est le second. Tous deux sont soupçonnés dans le cadre de l'affaire "Devereux".]

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE V :<strong>

Frédéric Penty était un trouillard, mais certainement pas un espion actif de Devereux, rapporta Lisbon en début de soirée. Wainwright poussa un soupir déçu et se leva de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas.

-Continuez, l'invita-t-il avant de s'immobiliser devant la fenêtre, tourné vers elle qui était assise sur le canapé.

-Il est entré dans votre bureau pour vous subtiliser le dossier de son frère, expliqua-t-elle. Frère qui est impliqué dans un trafic de drogue démantelé il y a quelques semaines. Lorsqu'on l'a convoqué, il a pensé qu'on avait remarqué le vol.

-Vous avez retrouvé le dossier ?

-Il nous l'a donné de lui-même, répondit-elle en fouillant dans sa sacoche. Et il n'a pas eu de rapports avec Devereux depuis des mois d'après son avocat.

-On ne peut pas croire un avocat, rétorqua Wainwright avec agacement.

-Certes, reconnut Lisbon en se levant pour lui donner le dossier subtilisé par Penty.

Il le parcourut brièvement puis le referma d'un mouvement irrité avant de le lancer sur son bureau.

-Bon, vous me l'inculpez dès demain matin, et que cette fois le procureur l'envoie ailleurs qu'ici.

-J'ai déjà rempli les papiers, déclara-t-elle en retournant à sa sacoche pour les chercher. Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer.

-Pas de nouvelles d'Henri Marty ? s'enquit-il au passage.

-Pas même un témoignage visuel, il s'est volatilisé.

-C'est bien notre veine, bougonna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau où Lisbon avait déposé les papiers à signer.

Il s'affaira un instant alors que Lisbon refermait sa sacoche. Il mit sous clef dossier et paperasse dans son tiroir avant de prendre ses affaires pour quitter son bureau avec Lisbon.

-J'enverrai tout demain matin, se justifia-t-il. Mon surplus d'heures de travail ne plaît pas à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il non sans humour.

Lisbon acquiesça dans un léger sourire avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

-Je vous rapporterai votre sweater demain, lança-t-elle après un silence tendu. Je l'ai oublié ce matin.

-Rien ne presse, lui sourit-il en l'invitant à sortir de l'ascenseur avant lui. Le prochain match n'est que dans un mois et mon père n'a pas encore parlé d'aller le voir.

-Il vous emmène toujours voir du baseball ? sourit-elle.

-Je crois qu'il espère encore provoquer une sorte de passion subite chez moi, confia-t-il en souriant.

-Qui sait, peut-être qu'il réussira.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Il a failli me déshériter la première fois que j'ai dit : j'aime le football.

-Ça a dû lui briser le cœur, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné, déplora-t-il. Et le mois qui a suivi, des pannes de courant survenaient à chaque fois qu'un match de football était diffusé à la télévision.

-Non ? rit-elle.

-Il était électricien.

Elle ne se priva pas de rire un peu plus et il s'en félicita mentalement. Elle était indescriptible lorsqu'elle riait, lui donnant presque envie d'envoyer valser les convenances.

Il vit son rire se calmer sous son regard intense mais ne parvint pas à se reprendre, comme aimanté par l'aura de joie qu'elle dégageait soudain. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, bien après qu'il avait franchi les limites de l'espace vital sans oser aller plus loin.

Elle finit par rompre l'instant en même temps que le contact visuel et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, désormais empreinte au doute.

Et si Jane avait eu raison ?

* * *

><p>Après une énième recherche d'un potentiel lieu d'échange pour le trafic de Devereux, Lisbon avait perdu patience. Il était évident que la taupe était aussi maligne que son employeur et que pour l'attraper, il faudrait jouer hors des cordes... Ce qui était plutôt le domaine de Jane. Ce qui, encore une fois, était terriblement frustrant tant par le fait qu'elle voulait prouver qu'elle était un atout même sans Jane que par le fait que l'absence de son consultant commençait à lui peser.<p>

Elle soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière, à la recherche d'une illumination quelconque... qu'elle eut presque aussitôt.

Elle se leva et quitta son bureau pour prendre la direction de celui de Wainwright. Elle vit qu'il était occupé et soupira impatiemment avant de se résigner à attendre. Elle s'appuya contre le mur face au bureau en croisant les bras et passa en revue son idée.

-On fait le pied de grue maintenant ? Vous allez devenir un toutou bien dressé si vous continuez dans cette voie Lisbon, se moqua la voix de Jane à sa gauche.

-Ça fera toujours quelqu'un de moins à baby-sitter, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton faussement agacé.

-Ne faîtes pas la frustrée, vous êtes contente de me voir, je le sais, plaisanta-t-il.

-Jane, je n'ai jamais été contente de vous voir.

-Vous mentez si mal... Mais comme je le dis souvent : c'est une qualité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en tournant enfin son regard vers lui.

-Vous préférez faire le pied de grue ou venir faire une pause avec moi en terrasse ?

-Je travaille, _moi_, marmotta-t-elle ―bien que terriblement tentée.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin qui ne put que l'amuser. Et elle aurait sans doute cédé si Wainwright n'avait pas ouvert son bureau pour prendre congé d'un avocat particulièrement remonté ―sûrement la dernière victime en date de Jane.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement auprès de son ami. Une autre fois, ajouta-t-elle en se décollant du mur.

Jane acquiesça vaguement avant de s'éloigner. Il aimait de moins en moins cette assignation temporaire.

Lisbon se présenta devant Wainwright avec détermination.

-Je pense avoir une idée, vous avez une minute à m'accorder ? s'enquit-elle.

-J'en ai même plusieurs, lui sourit-il en l'invitant à entrer.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assit en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de proposer son plan. Elle fut légèrement déstabilisée lorsqu'il prit place à côté d'elle sur le canapé, encore une fois il respectait à peine la notion d'espace vital.

-Je commence à me demander si nous ne faisons pas fausse route avec Henri Marty, avoua-t-elle.

-Vous pensez que ce n'est pas lui ? s'étonna Wainwright.

-Je pense que c'est bien lui qui s'est introduit dans votre bureau pour poser le micro, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je suis de plus en plus persuadée que ce n'est pas lui la taupe.

-Continuez...

-Marty est un criminel notoire, il aurait eu du mal à recueillir autant d'informations sans se faire remarquer. Ça fait des mois que les interventions sont sabotées, je doute que Marty se soit infiltré depuis tout ce temps sans avoir été remarqué une seule fois.

-Vous pensez à qui dans ce cas ?

Lisbon soupira et lia ses mains sur ses genoux.

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais je suis persuadée que nous faisons fausse route avec Marty. Ce n'est pas notre taupe.

Wainwright parut songeur un moment, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, conclut-il quelques instants plus tard. Mais ça ne nous avance pas tant que ça, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

-J'en conviens, mais j'ai aussi pensé à cette partie, lui sourit-elle.

-A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris par ce regain de bonne humeur.

-Il faut forcer la taupe à se révéler.

Wainwright la dévisagea un moment, sceptique, puis eut un léger sourire.

-Jane a déteint sur vous Lisbon, s'amusa-t-il.

-Je dois l'avouer, grimaça-t-elle.

-Je vous écoute, quel serait le plan ?

-Eh bien, j'ai pensé reprendre une idée de Jane justement, lui confia-t-elle non sans embarras.

Il l'invita à poursuivre d'un regard amusé.

-Si on donne l'information d'une descente chez Devereux, on a peu de chance de savoir d'où vient la fuite, expliqua-t-elle. Mais si on donne une information avec un lieu différent pour chaque suspect, on saura lequel a parlé.

-Ca pourrait marcher, acquiesça Luther, soudain songeur. Mais quels seraient les suspects ?

-Ceux qui sont entrés dans votre bureau sans permission : il reste Peter Kirk, du service communication, et Philip Jonson et Caleb Fyt, du service nettoyage. J'ai regardé le casier de chacun et il est vierge pour seulement deux d'entre eux. Jonson a un passé lié à plusieurs vols à main armée.

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait être lui ?

-Certains criminels ne savent pas arrêter d'être des criminels, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Comment on procède ?

-Il faut que les différentes informations soient révélées à ces trois hommes uniquement, pour éviter tout indésirable, expliqua-t-elle. Et il faut laisser Devereux en dehors de ça. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire passer une fausse information comme quoi on installerait un QG pour surveiller Devereux.

-Bien, ça me parait faisable, convint-il. Et je peux me charger de Kirk, je dois le voir dans une heure.

-Je peux m'occuper de Caleb Fyt sans problème, enchaîna-t-elle. Il nettoie mon bureau ce soir, je laisserai un mémo en évidence quelque part. S'il est la taupe, il trouvera.

-Comment on fait pour Jonson ?

-Votre bureau a besoin d'un coup de balai, non ? suggéra-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Agent Lisbon, vous avez l'esprit presque aussi tordu que Jane, la félicita-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en se levant, plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée d'en finir avec cette histoire et de retrouver son équipe. Wainwright se leva à son tour et reprit :

-On leur donne donc rendez-vous samedi après-midi à trois endroits différents, lança Wainwright. Mais qui surveillera lesdits endroits ?

-Eh bien, si vous m'accordez le droit de charger quelqu'un de mon équipe…

-Si c'est pour de la surveillance, je vous y autorise, coupa-t-il, soulagé d'avoir une solution si simple.

-Merci monsieur, lui sourit-elle, ravie rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver un semblant de familiarité.

-Mais pas de Jane, trancha Wainwright. N'oubliez pas que vous devez me prouver que vous vous en sortez sans lui.

Elle acquiesça –bien qu'à regret.

-Je surveillerai Jonson, déclara-t-il. Donnez Fyt à votre équipe, et chargez-vous de Kirk –je sais au combien vous aimez le service communication.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire presque imperceptiblement, mais il le remarqua non sans amusement.

-On s'arrangera pour trouver des lieux relativement proches afin de garder un contact radio, ajouta-t-il.

-Le quartier voisin de celui de Devereux fera l'affaire, répondit-elle. Il y a un entrepôt et un immeuble en construction, ce qui fait déjà deux lieux de rendez-vous.

-Je peux également faire vider la salle de sport qu'il y a.

-Salle de sport ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment celle du CBI, marmotta-t-il en évitant son regard le plus possible. Tout le monde se connaît et l'ambiance est… particulière… Plutôt mauvais quand on est le boss.

Elle tenta en vain de cacher un sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, éluda-t-elle.

-Il y a bien une raison à un tel sourire, insista-t-il en la sondant du regard.

-Eh bien, je vous imagine mal dans une salle de sport, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh, et tenter de m'imaginer est si drôle que ça ? ironisa-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, contra-t-elle. Ça serait totalement inapproprié. Vous êtes le patron.

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux, bien qu'intérieurement il rêvât déjà d'envoyer au diable les convenances et de plaisanter avec elle sur le sujet… Mais c'était une bien mauvaise idée compte tenu de l'effet déjà dévastateur qu'elle avait sur son professionnalisme depuis quelques temps.

-Bien, reprit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge, mal à l'aise, je vais aller lancer la procédure. Appelez-moi quand vous ferez nettoyer votre bureau par Jonson.

-Ça sera fait, acquiesça-t-il. A plus tard, ajouta-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, puis sortit de ses pensées et recula vers la porte.

-A plus tard, articula-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Wainwright se maudit pour sa stupidité. Avait-il si peu de self-control pour en être au point de perdre ses moyens lorsqu'elle était là ?

* * *

><p>Lisbon reçut une note de service de la part de Wainwright en fin d'après-midi, lui indiquant de venir jouer son rôle dans son bureau aux alentours de dix-neuf heures.<p>

Elle avait déjà expliqué à Rigsby et Cho que leurs services étaient requis pour le lendemain après-midi. Elle s'était contentée des grandes lignes de l'affaire avant de leur dire qu'ils devraient guetter l'arrivée de Caleb Fyt dans une salle de sport vide. Les deux hommes avaient accepté sans rechigner ni même en demander plus. Ce fut une bouffée d'oxygène pour Lisbon : leur loyauté lui avait manqué.

Avant de quitter son bureau pour celui de Wainwright, elle fit le ménage sur son bureau pour n'y laisser qu'une feuille trafiquée en papier officiel indiquant toutes les fausses informations à transmettre à une potentielle taupe.

-Vous partez déjà en week-end ? s'enquit la voix familière de Jane alors qu'elle fermait la porte de son bureau.

Elle fit volte-face et lui adressa un sourire contrit.

-Désolée, Wainwright ne veut pas vous mêler à l'opération du week-end, avoua-t-elle.

-Vous me raconterez quand ça sera fini ? s'enquit-il dans un léger sourire.

Elle avait l'intuition qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, mais elle aimait l'idée de faire semblant, ça leur donnerait quelque chose à attendre.

-Si tout se passe bien, je passerai déposer mon rapport dimanche soir, sourit-elle avant de prendre la direction du bureau de son supérieur.

Jane lui emboita le pas :

-Est-ce une façon bien codée de me dire qu'il faudra que je vous attende ici dimanche soir ?

-Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez de vos dimanches soirs Jane. Et puis, si ça se trouve cette histoire ne sera pas réglée et je n'aurai pas encore de rapport à remettre. Vous pourriez attendre pour rien.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mes dimanches soirs, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire malicieux. Bonne soirée Lisbon, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser vers l'ascenseur.

Lisbon le regarda disparaître et soupira. Elle lui souhaita mentalement une bonne soirée à lui aussi puis entra dans le bureau de Wainwright.

Elle remarqua la présence de Jonson dans un coin de la pièce alors que Wainwright semblait concentré sur son ordinateur portable. Il leva la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Elle se posta à côté de lui et fit mine de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Tout est prêt, on pourra installer dès demain après-midi la cellule de surveillance pour Devereux.

-Parfait. Vous avez donné l'adresse à nos hommes ?

-Le vieil entrepôt à deux blocs de chez Devereux, c'est fait monsieur. Autre chose ?

-Non agent Lisbon, vous avez fait du bon travail.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, se détesta parce que la proximité était tentante, puis oublia le reste en la voyant lui sourire malicieusement. Il comprit peu après qu'elle se soit redressée qu'elle savourait le « bon travail » qu'il avait incéré.

-Oh, j'ai quelque chose à vous dans ma voiture, se souvint-elle. Vous restez encore longtemps ici ?

-J'allais partir, répondit-il en fermant son ordinateur.

-Vous me raccompagnez ? suggéra-t-elle.

Il se figea et évita son regard en rangeant ses affaires, le temps de retrouver une voix stable pour accepter. L'ambiguïté de son choix de mot avait failli être sa mort.

Une fois prêt, il salua Jonson puis suivit Lisbon hors de son bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les portes soient refermées.

-Il a tout écouté, annonça Lisbon, soulagée. Si c'est lui, il a toutes les informations.

-Votre plan est opérationnel désormais, lui sourit-il.

-Espérons qu'il marquera la fin de cette affaire.

-Si la taupe est l'un de ces trois suspects, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions échouer.

-Je reste méfiante, lui confia-t-elle en quittant l'ascenseur vers le parking. Après tout, c'est un plan à la Jane, on ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer.

-C'est ce qui fait son charme, sourit-il.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

Une fois arrivés à son SUV, elle ouvrit sa portière arrière pour en retirer le sweater. Elle le lui tendit dans un sourire gêné.

-Merci de me l'avoir prêtée, lança-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Et merci de me le rendre, acquiesça-t-il sans être plus à l'aise. Mon père m'aurait soupçonné d'avoir essayé de m'en débarrasser.

-Il aurait eu tort ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Non, il aurait eu raison, avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Mais mieux vaut qu'il l'ignore.

-Je crois pouvoir promettre que je ne lui dirai rien.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis se recula avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

-Bonne nuit Lisbon, lui souhaita-t-il.

-Bonne nuit, lui fit-elle écho avant de se pincer les lèvres.

Ils semblèrent tous deux hésiter un instant, puis ils tournèrent les talons en parfaite synchronisation pour reprendre leurs routes.

Lisbon s'installa derrière le volant en poussant un lourd soupir. Que Jane ait vu juste ou non, ça ne changeait rien au problème : elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par Luther Wainwright.

Et c'était une énorme bêtise.


	6. Partie VI

_Hello ! Je poste en quatrième vitesse, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes, mais merci beaucoup d'être revenue pour la partie 5 malgré mon grand retard ! Promis, le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue suivront vite, ils sont à quelques mots de la fin. =)_

Merci à Totorsg et Z2vy (Merci mille fois même ! je vous répondrai par MP avant le prochain chapitre !) Et également à:

AAdeline: Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu la première fois ! Je suis ravie que ce changement de pairing ne te dérange pas, j'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir. :) Merci beaucoup dans tous les cas !

Et FewTime: Je te fais une réponse express mais sache que tes reviews sont toujours aussi délicieuses, ainsi que tes indignations. ^^ De Jane à Luther, les personnages masculins sont de véritables ascenseurs émotionels d'après tes reviews, peut-être que je ne suis pas trop maladroite au final ! En tout cas merci pour ce soutien, mon infini reconnaissance n'est pas assez, mais je n'ai malheureusement plus de superlatifs en stock ! Merci. :)

**/!\ CECI est un chapitre non-relu. J'éditerai en rentrant ! Oh et il y a des mentions de violence, âme sensible, pardonne-moi par avance ! /!\**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie VI :<strong>

-Cho ? Du nouveau ? s'enquit Lisbon dans sa radio pour la énième fois en deux heures.

-Toujours rien, lui répondit la voix égale de son collègue.

La brunette soupira lourdement et bascula sa tête en arrière sur le banc où elle était assise depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle fixait l'immeuble en construction en face du parc depuis deux heures et l'absence de mouvement la rendait folle. Elle commençait à se lasser des surveillances sans but. Une fois débarrassée de cette histoire, elle mettrait un point d'honneur à utiliser sa nouvelle crédibilité auprès de Wainwright pour laisser Jane se déchaîner. Le blanc-bec hésiterait beaucoup plus à le lui reprocher, et elle aurait un semblant de vengeance bien méritée.

L'idée d'un Jane menant la vie dure à leur patron la fit sourire bien malgré elle. Elle paierait pour voir l'agacement dans les traits arrogants de Wainwright... Traits qui n'étaient pas si déplaisants à bien y repenser. Certes, il avait l'air d'un gamin à peine sorti de l'école, mais ça n'était pas un si mauvais point pour lui...

-Lisbon, l'interrompit la voix de l'intéressé.

Elle sursauta légèrement et porta le récepteur radio à ses lèvres.

-Oui ?

-Je crois avoir vu Jonson se garer dans la rue, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes la plus proche de l'entrepôt, tenez-vous prête à intervenir au besoin.

-Bien reçu, lança-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en colère contre elle-même pour avoir rêvassé. C'était absolument déplacé.

Elle soupira, irritée une fois de plus, puis se leva et se dirigea vers son SUV pour rejoindre Wainwright s'il lui en donnait le signal. Elle s'installa derrière le volant et leva sa main droite pour démarrer l'engin, cependant le contact du métal froid d'un canon sur sa nuque l'interrompit. Elle se raidit et calcula ses chances de survie si elle tentait quelque chose d'héroïque.

-J'éviterai si j'étais vous, agent Lisbon, chantonna une voix amusée derrière elle.

-Peter Kirk, grinça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au rat du service de communication via le rétroviseur.

-Lui-même. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ?

-Non, mais je l'espérais, ironisa-t-elle. Vous mettre derrière les barreaux m'a souvent tenté, vous me donnez une occasion de le faire, je vous en remercie.

-Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne Lisbon, marmotta l'homme. L'un de nous deux ne sortira pas vivant de ce merdier, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi le mec armé.

-Vous êtes aussi le mec qui va avoir de sérieux ennuis avec le patron si vous ne vous rendez pas docilement. Vous pouvez encore espérer un marché, Wainwright meurt d'envie de faire tomber Devereux.

-Malheureusement pour le _patron_, Devereux paye bien mieux. Maintenant fermez-la.

Lisbon leva les mains en signe de coopération exaspérée -même alors qu'il pointait une arme sur elle, elle devait avouer que prendre Peter Kirk au sérieux était plutôt difficile. C'était un homme petit, au visage banal, les yeux vides, aucun charisme. Elle comprenait qu'il soit la taupe idéale, il n'était pas exactement le genre de personne qu'on remarquait. Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment un pauvre type comme lui avait pu finir dans la communication.

-Lisbon ? les interrompit soudain la voix de Wainwright dans la radio.

-Pas d'entourloupe, marmotta Kirk. Vous lui dîtes que tout va bien et que vous pensez que je ne suis pas un suspect.

Elle roula des yeux mais obtempéra.

-Lisbon, répondit-elle.

-C'était une fausse alerte, tout va bien de votre côté ?

-Toujours rien, lança-t-elle. Kirk n'a pas dû trouver le message dans mon bureau.

Wainwright ne répondit pas tout de suite et Lisbon pria pour qu'il fasse le lien rapidement.

-Ou alors ce n'était pas lui, nous n'avons peut-être pas parlé assez fort devant Fyt, répondit-il finalement.

Lisbon fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son soulagement : il avait compris.

-Je vous contacte si j'ai du nouveau, coupa-t-elle.

-Message reçu.

Lisbon coupa la radio sous le regard attentif de Kirk.

-Bien, sourit-il. Maintenant, on va aller faire un tour vous et moi. Devereux a quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec vous.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, marmotta-t-elle.

-Vous avez pas votre avis à donner, rétorqua-t-il. On va sortir de la voiture tranquillement et aller faire un tour. Vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous tire dessus et mon ami Marty se chargera de notre cher _patron_.

-Marty était bien dans le coup alors.

-Bien sûr qu'il était dans le coup, vous êtes si intelligente, fallait que vous fassiez tout foirer avec ce fouineur de Wainwright. Mais on s'occupera de lui plus tard, Devereux préfère commencer par vous.

Lisbon réfléchit à toute allure aux options qui s'ouvraient à elle mais à part finir avec une balle dans la poitrine en pleine rue, elle n'avait aucune porte de sortie.

Elle se résolut donc à obéir et quitta son SUV, laissant badge et arme derrière elle à regret.

* * *

><p>Wainwright poussa un juron en donnant un coup de pied dans une poubelle. Lisbon lui avait fait comprendre que Kirk était leur taupe, mais ça signifiait également qu'il la tenait. Et rien que l'idée de la savoir en danger le mettait dans une rage démesurée.<p>

Il aurait préféré pouvoir la haïr, au lieu de ça, il perdait ses moyens rien qu'à l'idée qu'il lui arrive du mal. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à donner des leçons à Teresa Lisbon, elle avait un effet sur lui bien trop dévastateur.

-Cho, Rigsby, appela-t-il dans la radio.

-Boss ? répondit la voix de Cho.

-Kirk est notre taupe. Lisbon a des ennuis.

-Et elle n'est pas la seule, lança une voix dans son dos.

Il sentit qu'on lui fichait le canon d'une arme entre les omoplates et leva les mains en signe de coopération.

-On va voir, l'avertit la voix de Cho. On vous recontacte.

Wainwright ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne cilla pas, mais identifia le reflet de l'homme dans la vitrine en face.

-Henri Marty, soupira-t-il.

-Lui-même, rétorqua l'homme. Maintenant on dépose la radio et le micro dans la poubelle et on me donne arme et badge sans un mouvement de travers.

Wainwright hésita, lui aussi tenté de jouer les héros, puis songea à Lisbon. C'était sûrement sa seule chance de savoir où Devereux la détenait... Il enrageait, mais il se résolut à obéir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kirk lui enleva enfin le sac en toile qu'il lui avait mis sur la tête pour lui cacher leur destination, Lisbon ne fut pas rassurée de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de leur localisation dans la ville. Les bâtiments désaffectés comme celui-ci courraient les rues ces derniers temps, et aucun d'eux n'avait de signe distinctif.<p>

Fantastique, elle se trouvait désormais au milieu de nulle part, sans issue de secours, et la baignoire remplie d'eau et de glaçons à sa droite ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Agent Lisbon, enfin nous avons l'occasion de nous rencontrer, la salua un homme avec un fort accent français.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé monsieur Devereux, cracha-t-elle.

-Kirk m'avait prévenu que vous étiez... vénéneuse. Mais nous avons de quoi... _refroidir_, vos ardeurs.

Elle jeta malgré elle un coup d'œil à la baignoire et eut du mal à ne pas frissonner rien qu'à l'idée. Devereux lui adressa un regard amusé, comme si la voir lutter contre son angoisse le réjouissait au plus au point. Elle avait lu son dossier, elle connaissait ses penchants pour la violence, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour une cible potentielle de ce monstre.

-Coupons-là les convenances, se reprit-elle soudain. Que voulez-vous ?

-Des informations sur les saisies de biens stockés au CBI, lui sourit-il, comme s'il avait attendu la question depuis le début. Voyez-vous, j'ai besoin de renflouer mes stocks, et qu'on se le dise, toute cette poudre blanche, et ces objets de valeur non réclamés se trouvent être exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Cependant, Kirk s'est montré plutôt inutile de ce côté-là. Mais un agent de votre envergure, je suis sûr que vous connaissez toutes les failles du système...

-Vous pouvez toujours courir. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de pression sur moi, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vous tenez donc si peu à la vie ?

-Vous m'avez laissé voir votre visage, vous vous laissez associer à mon enlèvement -alors même que j'enquête sur votre taupe, ce qui signifie que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de témoigner contre vous,,. Ce qui veut également dire que vous comptez me tuer à un moment ou à un autre. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous répondre.

Devereux applaudit tout en jetant des regards amusés aux quelques gros bras derrière lui. Lisbon entendit Kirk ricaner bêtement dans son dos et fut tentée de lui écraser le pied.

-Quel sens du raisonnement, railla Devereux. Vous avez raison, vous ne sortirez pas vivante d'ici. Mais les conditions de votre trépas ne dépendent que de vous.

-Oh alors je choisis entre mort rapide et torture ? ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est l'idée, rit-il fièrement.

-Je ne vous dirai rien, se buta-t-elle aussitôt.

Kirk l'embarqua vers la baignoire et elle se débattit aussitôt, lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire lâcher prise. Elle fit à peine trois mètres avant de tomber nez à nez avec un gabarit bien supérieur à celui du traitre maigrelet. L'homme la souleva du sol malgré ses gesticulations et la porta jusqu'à la baignoire.

-On change d'avis ? lui susurra Devereux.

-Jamais, cracha-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Jake, soupira Devereux, l'air blasé.

Le dénommé Jake -qui se trouvait être le nouveau tortionnaire de Lisbon- l'attrapa violemment pour lui plonger la tête dans l'eau glaciale.

Lisbon eut l'impression que des centaines de poignards assaillaient son visage, et le peu d'oxygène qu'elle avait eu le temps de stocker lui manqua très vite.

Jake lui sortit la tête de l'eau avant qu'elle ne manque de s'évanouir.

-Alors ? s'enquit Devereux en la regardant tenter de reprendre son souffle

-Allez pourrir en Enfer, gronda-t-elle dans un regard noir.

Jake lui remit la tête sous l'eau.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon rouvrit les yeux, ses poumons la brulaient et elle grelottait de froid. Elle remarqua que seul son tortionnaire -Jake- était encore dans la pièce, assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, une arme à la main.<p>

Elle était appuyée contre une poutre, ses mains menottées dans son dos et reliée à une chaîne autour de ladite poutre.

Elle était trempée des pieds à la tête et se refusa au souvenir du nombre de fois où elle avait fini la tête sous l'eau. Seule sa fierté était intacte, mais c'était déjà ça. A défaut de l'avoir au sec, elle mourrait la tête haute.

Elle entendit du bruit dans son dos et pesta intérieurement. Ils étaient déjà de retour.

-Vous voilà enfin réveillée, lui sourit Devereux en venant se planter devant elle.

Elle lui répondit d'un regard meurtrier mais ne le gratifia pas d'un mot.

-Il semblerait que mes moyens de pression sur vous aient été limités tout à l'heure, continua-t-il. J'ai donc demandé à mes amis de me trouver un nouveau jeu.

-Grand bien vous fasse, marmotta-t-elle.

-Vous ne tenez peut-être pas à votre peau, agent Lisbon, mais je suis sûr que vous ne laisserez pas le pauvre Luther mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, triompha-t-il.

Lisbon redressa la tête et vit que deux hommes maîtrisaient son supérieur d'une poigne de fer. Wainwright sembla horrifiée de constater l'état dans lequel elle était, et elle dut se détourner de son regard désolé pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

-Je me fiche de lui, c'est que mon patron, et il me pourrit la vie, grogna-t-elle.

Devereux lui répondit par le rire avant de s'accroupir face à elle.

-Vous seriez peut-être un peu plus crédible si ce cher Peter Kirk ne vous avez pas observé ces derniers temps. Vous avez joué à un drôle de jeu tous les deux, le chat et la souris, vous connaissez ? En l'occurrence c'était plutôt... _pathétique_puisque vous étiez deux souris croyant que l'autre était le chat... Une histoire bête à pleurer.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Vous voulez vraiment que je sois plus clair, Teresa ? sourit-il, quasi machiavélique.

Elle le regarda un moment, puis ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Luther Wainwright qui la regardait avec une intensité tout à fait dérangeante.

-Je n'y tiens pas, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

-Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez me donner les informations que je vous ai demandées...

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que vous développiez, pas que son sort m'intéressait, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Luther acquiesçait, approuvant son sacrifice plutôt que des informations. Ça ne la soulagea pas pour autant.

-Les garçons, Luther aimerait prendre un bain pour les beaux yeux de l'agent Lisbon.

Wainwright se débattit mais termina la tête sous l'eau gelée devant le regard atterré de Lisbon.

-A votre avis agent Lisbon, il battra votre record avant de s'évanouir ? lança Devereux. Ou il préférera me donner mes informations de lui-même ?

* * *

><p>Wainwright avait tenu bien plus que ce que Lisbon aurait cru. Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé être autant tenté de donner toutes les informations à Devereux pour mettre fin à son supplice.<p>

Quand les bains glacés n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté, ils l'avaient pris pour punching-ball, visant le dos et l'estomac principalement.

Désormais, il était menotté au même poteau que le sien, inconscient depuis ce qui semblait être des heures pour elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il bougeait enfin derrière elle, elle soupira de soulagement.

-Lisbon ? murmura-t-il finalement d'une voix rendue rauque.

-Je suis là, souffla-t-elle en tendant ses doigts derrière elle pour toucher son bras.

-Je crois que cette mission secours est un échec, parvint-il à plaisanter.

-Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, je ne pense pas, même si ça fait un mal de chien, avoua-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, mais nous devions gagner du temps. Mon équipe va nous retrouver, ils sont les meilleurs pour ça.

-Vous avez eu raison, acquiesça-t-il douloureusement. Et puis, vous avez résolu cette enquête, vous avez trouvé la taupe.

-C'est plutôt elle qui nous a trouvés.

-Mouais, ça change un peu le résultat pour le moment, mais rien d'interchangeable.

-Vous êtes plutôt optimiste pour un homme qui vient de vivre la pire heure de sa vie.

Il échappa un très léger rire et bascula sa tête contre le poteau.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'au moins vingt-quatre heures de sommeil pour récupérer, soupira-t-il. Mais ce poteau est très inconfortable.

-On n'est pas dans un hôtel, lui rappela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas votre dos qu'on a roué de coups, bougonna-t-il en retour.

Elle sentit une bouffé de culpabilité monter en elle et ne répondit pas.

-Hey, souffla-t-il doucement, c'est pas votre faute.

-J'aurai dû vérifier ma voiture à deux fois avant de monter dedans, marmotta-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit gémir et tourna la tête dans sa direction pour le voir se déplacer de façon à être à côté d'elle et non plus dos à elle.

-J'ai confiance en vous Lisbon, vous êtes un bon flic, et si vous dîtes que votre équipe nous trouvera, je vous crois.

-J'aurai dû payer quelqu'un pour vous faire passer à tabac plus tôt, ironisa-t-elle.

Il rit légèrement et lui jeta un coup d'œil entre l'amusement et la bienveillance.

-Vous devriez vous reposer avant qu'ils ne reviennent, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

-Vous aussi, répliqua-t-il.

-Eh bien reposons-nous tous les deux, s'exaspéra-t-elle pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Il en convint, conscient qu'il ne tirerait plus rien d'elle, puis bascula sa tête en arrière pour fermer les yeux et tenter d'oublier la douleur.

Quelques minutes passèrent, ou peut-être plus, puis il sentit un poids contre son épaule. Il dévisagea la brunette, étonné de la trouver éveillée, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Certes, ce n'était pas le cadre idéal, mais elle l'avait tellement tourmenté ces derniers temps... qu'il ne pouvait que savourer cet instant où enfin, elle baissait la garde avec lui.

* * *

><p>Devereux revint avec ses acolytes environ une heure plus tard -c'est du moins l'impression qu'ils eurent puisqu'ils n'avaient plus accès au temps autrement que par la nuit qui était tombée derrière les fenêtres. L'homme se planta devant eux avec une mine vexée.<p>

-Vous n'êtes pas du tout coopératifs, déplora-t-il.

-Vous étiez prévenu, rétorqua Lisbon.

-On ne peut blâmer un homme qui espère... Jake, Tom, termina-t-il à l'intention des deux brutes à côté de lui.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent en silence, détachant chacun un prisonnier pour les empoigner violemment.

-Voyez-vous, reprit Devereux, Peter Kirk a trouvé judicieux de prendre la fuite, sûrement par peur de prendre lui aussi un bain. Je suis par conséquent beaucoup moins enclin à vous faire des faveurs. Alors je vous le demande une dernière fois, comment s'introduit-on dans la salle des saisies sans éveiller les soupçons ?

Lisbon le défia du regard sans répondre et Wainwright se contenta de la fixer elle sans rien dire.

-Ma patience a des limites, insista le malfaiteur... Non ? Toujours pas ? … Bien, Tom, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Le dénommé Tom qui maintenait Wainwright sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et le déposa sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

-A votre avis, il mettra combien de temps à se vider de son sang ? Quelle lente agonie...

-Le meurtre d'un agent vous vaudrait l'injection létale, lui lança Lisbon en faisant aller son regard de Devereux à Wainwright.

-Je tente ma chance, rétorqua Devereux.

Wainwright ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur lorsque la lame entailla son avant bras.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture et je me ferai une joie de vous mettre derrière les barreaux ! pesta Lisbon.

Devereux s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête.

-Vous n'avez que quelques mots à dire et on abrègera ses souffrances, susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle lui écrasa le pied en guise de réponse et il l'injuria copieusement avant de se redresser pour la gifler violemment. Elle sentit la bague qu'il portait lui griffer la joue mais ne laissa aucun son de douleur lui échapper. Elle vit cependant Wainwright se débattre, le bras en sang mais révolté que l'homme ait levé la main sur elle. Elle aurait presque souri dans d'autres circonstances. Mais l'heure n'était pas à s'interroger sur les intentions obscures de son supérieur, elle devait continuer de gagner du temps et faire en sorte que l'entaille sur le bras de Luther ne s'allonge pas.

-Ma patience est arrivée à terme, conclut Devereux. Je trouverai mes renseignements ailleurs... Tuez-les.

Il tourna les talons pour partir alors que Lisbon jetait un regard horrifié à son compagnon d'infortune. Ils se débattirent tous les deux avec la même vigueur mais finirent par terre, mis en joug par les deux hommes de main. Lisbon agrippa sa chaîne où la croix de sa mère pendait et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Wainwright attraper sa main et elle referma ses doigts sur les siens, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle fit un décompte...

Et rien ne vint.


	7. Partie VII

Hello ! Comme vient de me faire remarquer FewTime via Twitter, j'ai complètement oublié de poster. Je suis terriblement désolée, j'ai fini ce chapitre ce matin, après l'avoir réécrit au moins 5 fois et avoir effacé 2 fins de chapitre qui n'allaient pas... A vous de me dire si ce que j'ai gardé vaut quelque chose.

Et merci beaucoup de me laisser une chance dans ce terrain si éloigné du Jisbon. ^^

Merci surtout à **Whyserious, Totorsg, Z2vy**

**AAdeline**: Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, j'étais morte de trouille, les fans du Jisbon sont dangereuses ! xD Et ce chapitre, c'est un peu comme signé mon arrêt de mort, mais bon, j'suis allée au bout ! Contente que ça t'ait plu jusque là et merci beaucoup surtout. :)

Et **FewTime**: Comme j'aime tes longues reviews ! Celle-ci, je l'ai lu sur mon portable dans le bus après une matinée blasante, et j'ai ri toute seule, les autres ont du me croire cinglée. ^^ Sinon, si tu as aimé Lisbon désorientée, tu auras sûrement une overdose dans ce chapitre... Qui lira verra hein! Oh et tu m'as fait rire avec les draps, j'ai pensé à toi en réécrivant ce chapitre du coup. Et je pense sincèrement que Wainwright a du potentiel, mais comme pas mal de perso du Mentalist, il n'est pas creusé par les scénaristes, ils sont tellement concentrés sur Jane que certains persos avec du potentiel sont d'une superficialité à pleurer. uu" Oh, et nous différons toujours sur le perso de Lisbon dans cette saison... Mais en même temps j'détestais la saison 3 et pas toi. Il faut de tout ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Partie VII :<strong>

Lisbon rouvrit les yeux à l'entente de cris et de bruits sourds sous elle. Elle croisa le regard de Wainwright qui se demandait lui aussi pourquoi ils étaient encore en vie, puis entendit la voix rassurante de Cho hurler aux hommes de main de Devereux de lâcher leurs armes. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, cette fois de soulagement. Elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui... Luther Wainwright non plus.

Elle le sentit lâcher sa main et le vit se relever difficilement, le corps douloureux. Il lui offrit cependant de l'aide pour se relever et elle accepta sans hésitation. Il la fixa avec une intensité bien plus dérangeante que toutes les autres fois, ne respectant une fois encore pas son espace vital. Elle eut la sensation qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide et qu'elle était prête à le laisser faire mais ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par Cho et Rigsby.

-Vous allez bien ? s'inquiétèrent-ils en les dévisageant alors que le SWAT embarquait les malfrats.

-Toujours en vie, souffla Lisbon en se tournant vers eux, chassant Wainwright de son esprit. Merci à tous les deux.

-Excellent travail, acquiesça Wainwright. On vous doit une fière chandelle.

-Vous nous rendez notre boss maintenant ? lança laconiquement Cho.

Lisbon se tourna vers Wainwright avec un léger sourire et il le lui rendit en acquiesçant.

-L'agent Lisbon est réintégrée à la tête de votre équipe, effet immédiat, les rassura-t-il enfin.

-Bien, marmotta Cho avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce.

-On dirait pas, mais il était inquiet, lança Rigsby à l'intention de Lisbon dans un sourire navré.

-Drôle de façon de le montrer, commenta Wainwright.

Lisbon et Rigsby échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé puis le grand brun les invita à descendre pour faire soigner leurs égratignures. Tous quittèrent les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Lisbon resserra la couverture donnée par l'ambulancier autour d'elle, luttant contre le vent froid. Elle était appuyée contre l'une des voitures de patrouille depuis bientôt une demi-heure, fixant les gens s'agiter pour arrêter les complices de Devereux et recueillir des témoignages. Elle avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient attrapé Devereux mais la nouvelle ne lui avait pas fait grand effet.<p>

Elle avait failli mourir ce soir, et rien ne la détournerait de la sensation entre le soulagement et l'étonnement d'avoir survécu. L'adrénaline était retombée quelques minutes plus tôt, la laissant exténuée, au bord des larmes face à sa vie sauvée.

-C'est étrange, hein ? souffla une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourna et vit que Wainwright était appuyé contre la même voiture qu'elle.

-On croyait mourir, on s'était fait à l'idée, et puis... on se retrouve là.

-C'est normal d'être dérouté, répondit-elle.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, approuva-t-il.

-Vous avez mal ? s'enquit-elle en désignant son bras bandé.

-On m'a fait ingérer tellement d'antidouleurs que je pourrai prendre une balle sans la sentir, ironisa-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et il lui adressa un sourire ravi. Il se rappelait avoir fait bêtement le vœu de pouvoir revoir ce sourire alors qu'il avait cru mourir. Il était reconnaissant envers qui que ce soit qui était intervenu en leurs faveurs et lui avait permis d'en arriver à cet instant où elle était bien vivante.

Elle détourna le regard et il comprit qu'il l'avait mise mal à l'aise une fois de plus. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se reprendre :

-Kirk a eu la mauvaise idée de prendre la fuite au volant de votre voiture.

-Merveilleux, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Je peux vous ramener, suggéra-t-il.

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de le faire compte tenu de votre bras, répliqua-t-elle.

-Mon bras va très bien, je peux conduire, affirma-t-il.

Elle hésita, consciente que ça pouvait très vite basculer compte tenu des évènements récents.

-J'ai failli mourir ce soir, je crois que je peux prendre le risque de vous laisser conduire, conclut-elle dans un sourire hésitant.

-Venez, lui sourit-il en retour.

-On ne doit pas faire un rapport ou quelque chose ?

-C'est moi le patron, et je déclare que nous avons besoin de repos, le directeur a déjà pris le relais.

Elle acquiesça et laissa sa couverture sur la voiture derrière eux avant de le suivre. Ils disparurent du périmètre sans un mot, s'éclipsant loin de ce terrible après-midi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Wainwright arrêta la voiture devant chez elle, Lisbon était désormais sure qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule. Mais se retrouver en compagnie de Luther Wainwright n'était pas l'idée du siècle... Elle considéra le fait qu'elle avait failli mourir et songea qu'elle pourrait surmonter à peu près tout à cet instant. Elle avait ce stupide sentiment que la vie était courte, et qu'hésiter, c'était pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu la mort de près récemment. Elle était morte de peur, seule, et il était momentanément sa seule option.<p>

Certes, elle aurait pu appeler Jane, il aurait sûrement débarqué en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, mais Jane représentait la sécurité. Il la ferait rire, relativiser, la forcerait à aller se coucher, puis dormirait sans doute sur le canapé pour s'assurer que tout irait bien... Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Se sentir vivante, c'était se mettre en danger, et inviter Luther Wainwright à entrer chez elle, c'était le danger personnifié.

Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Vous voulez entrer ? lança-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulut détaché. Je dois avoir des bières au réfrigérateur.

Il la dévisagea, surpris, puis acquiesça :

-Célébrer notre survie me paraît une bonne idée.

Elle hocha la tête et descendit de voiture. Elle l'entendit l'imiter derrière elle et songea qu'elle faisait une bêtise pendant une brève seconde, puis elle attrapa sa clef dans sa poche arrière de jean et la glissa dans la serrure.

C'était comme lui ouvrir une part d'elle-même.

* * *

><p>Une bière et quelques discussions sans but plus tard, Lisbon commençait à accepter ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait failli mourir, ça n'était pas la première fois et probablement pas la dernière. C'était un peu plus appréciable de respirer, et le sentiment de vide commençait à s'estomper.<p>

Luther Wainwright était de bonne compagnie, ce qui continuait de l'étonner. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, pour l'instant, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait entrer.

-Il est plus de minuit, déclara-t-il en fin de compte, je vais rentrer.

Elle approuva et débarrassa la table basse des deux bouteilles vides alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle l'y rejoignit en glissant ses mains dans ses poches de jean.

-Merci, dit-elle sans vraiment savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Il acquiesça, mais au lieu de la laisser, il envahit à nouveau son espace vital, la lueur intense était de retour dans son regard. Il leva une main hésitante puis effleura l'égratignure que Devereux lui avait fait à la joue. Elle ferma les yeux malgré elle, cédant finalement à sa douceur, son intensité...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les pupilles de Luther Wainwright avait pris le pas sur la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle fut quand même surprise lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle resta figée sur place, incapable de réagir.

Il se redressa et se crispa en fermant les yeux.

-Allez-y, marmotta-t-il.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Frappez-moi, injuriez-moi, vous en avez définitivement le droit.

Elle rit malgré tout, malgré elle. Il rouvrit les yeux pour la sonder du regard, surpris à son tour.

-Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? osa-t-il demander.

Elle fit signe que non alors qu'il la dévisageait, perdu. Ils étaient toujours proches, constata-t-elle lorsqu'il fit aller son regard de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle leva une main hésitante vers la sienne et l'effleura brièvement avant d'oser relever les yeux vers lui. Il ne parlementa pas une seconde de plus, fondant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Cette fois, elle sut réagir et glissa ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir ce qu'il commençait si bien. Elle le sentit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille pour la presser contre lui et le laissa faire, oubliant sa conscience un instant.

Elle embrassait Luther Wainwright, son arrogant blanc-bec de supérieur, et c'était fichtrement agréable... Au diable les convenances.

Ils furent sortis de leur étreinte par le fixe de Lisbon qui sonna. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, réalisant soudain ce qui venait de se passer. Lisbon finit par décrocher son téléphone.

-Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta aussitôt la voix de Jane dans le combiné.

Lisbon soupira et ferma les yeux, dos à Wainwright.

-Lisbon ? l'appela Jane.

-Je suis là, je vais bien Jane, le rassura-t-elle. Tout va bien.

-Vous en êtes sure ? insista-t-il. Rigsby a dit que ça avait été plutôt dur.

-C'est fini, tout va bien maintenant.

-Tant mieux, souffla-t-il.

-Je suis aussi de cet avis, sourit-elle doucement.

-Je vous attendrai au CBI pour votre grand retour, plaisanta-t-il, enfin rassuré.

-N'en profitez pas pour mettre le fouillis.

-Vous me connaissez Lisbon...

-Justement, rit-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire et savoura quelques secondes le soulagement de le savoir présent pour elle quelque part en ville. Finalement, la sécurité lui avait manqué sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente.

-Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien, conclut-il. Passez une bonne nuit Lisbon.

-Vous aussi Jane, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Ils raccrochèrent simultanément et Lisbon soupira. Elle devait désormais faire face.

Elle sentit Luther se rapprocher d'elle et se tourna pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Je vais y aller, souffla-t-il. J'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres, luttant contre tous les pores de sa peau qui la suppliaient de le faire rester. Mais elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le laissa passer le seuil.

-Bonne nuit, Lisbon, articula-t-il sans oser la regarder à nouveau.

Il tourna les talons sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il se figea sur place, incertain quand au murmure qu'il lui avait semblé capter. Il fit volte-face pour lui demander de répéter. Elle s'emmêla les mains en regardant un point au-dessus de son épaule, puis elle répéta, plus fort :

-Restez.

Il revint vers elle, perdu.

-Je... Ce n'est pas prudent de prendre la route seul après ce qui s'est passé, argua-t-elle. Vous pouvez dormir ici, si vous le souhaitez.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'en était une, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons pour rentrer mais laissa la porte ouverte. Il hésita un moment, plongé dans son appréhension, puis sourit, exaspéré par son comportement.

Il rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il remarqua qu'elle était en train de sortir une couverture d'un placard, sans doute pour lui, et marcha droit sur elle.

-Au diable les bonnes idées, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il sentit qu'elle glissait ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque et sourit contre ses lèvres, fier comme un ado qui aurait convaincu sa première conquête.

Et il pria pour que cette fois, le téléphone ne sonne pas.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Luther ouvrit les yeux, il se tourna pour contempler le visage endormi de Teresa Lisbon à côté de lui. Il eut un sourire un peu idiot et se rapprocha d'elle pour embrasser son front. Elle gémit légèrement et se recroquevilla contre lui –pour son plus grand plaisir. Il soupira et cala sa tête sur la sienne, profitant de quelques secondes de plus alors que le soleil derrière les rideaux menaçait déjà l'instant.<p>

Il n'avait aucune envie d'en faire une bêtise et de tourner la page. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce lit et de renoncer à elle. Si les choses avaient été différentes, il en aurait sans doute était éperdument amoureux. L'attirance avait déjà un goût plus profond, plus intense, comme si la laisser seule dans ce grand lit était la pire décision de toute sa vie.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il l'avait laissée se chamailler avec Jane. Elle avait toujours été bien lorsque son consultant était dans les parages, et ses résultats tenaient plus au fait qu'elle savait comment le gérer qu'à l'intelligence seule de Jane. S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par sa fierté, Lisbon aurait réglé seule ses problèmes avec Jane, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... Il était son supérieur bon sang.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, s'enivrant du parfum de son amante, de sa présence... Il se sentait horriblement stupide d'avoir pris le risque de tomber pour elle.

Il rouvrit les yeux, immortalisa les traits de l'endormie, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis quitta le lit. Un peu comme s'il allait quitter sa vie.

* * *

><p>Lisbon ne sut comment interpréter l'absence de Wainwright lorsqu'elle redescendit sur terre. Une part d'elle savait que c'était pour le mieux, mais l'autre, celle qui avait passé la nuit contre lui, se sentait trahie, humiliée, en colère. Elle préféra ravaler sa rage et se leva. Elle irait tirer au champs de tir dans l'après-midi, ça passerait la pilule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce vide, soupira, puis enfila des sous-vêtements et un jersey avant de descendre déjeuner.<p>

Elle ruminait encore lorsqu'elle remarqua que Luther Wainwright était appuyé contre l'évier dans sa cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Il lui adressa un sourire embarrassé alors qu'elle approchait, presque choquée de le trouver encore là.

-J'ai pas pu me résoudre à partir sans dire au revoir, avoua-t-il piteusement. J'ai jamais été doué pour...

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre la fin de cette phrase, le prévint-elle.

-C'est sans doute mieux, reconnut-il en grimaçant.

Elle acquiesça, hagarde, et il en profita pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur sa taille et l'approcha de lui. Elle le laissa faire, sa transgression de l'espace vital n'avait plus rien d'effrayant désormais.

-Si je n'avais pas à redevenir ton supérieur demain...

Elle préféra l'embrasser plutôt que d'entendre toutes ces choses qui n'arriveraient jamais. Il répondit avec ferveur, et des flashs de leur nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, donnant un goût amer à l'échange.

-Demain viendra de toute façon, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien. Autant ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées.

Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

-Tu as mangé quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton neutre.

-Je n'ai pas voulu fouiller, reconnut-il.

-Tu peux maintenant, lui sourit-elle en se détachant de lui.

Elle se servit une tasse de café, attrapa de quoi grignoter et s'assit à la table de cuisine. Il hésita un moment, puis il l'imita. Il prendrait tout ce qu'elle lui offrirait, aussi longtemps qu'il était toléré.

Il se moqua de son jersey et la discussion sur le baseball revint au devant de la scène, amenant quelques rires. La tension disparut graduellement, naturellement. Un peu comme s'ils avaient fini par se trouver ce matin-là, dans cette cuisine. Un peu comme s'ils pensaient à un début qui n'en deviendrait jamais vraiment un.

* * *

><p>Luther déambula chez Lisbon une bonne partie de la journée, la laissant commander chaque discussion, chaque programme de télévision... Il accepta même de la laisser les guider lorsqu'il s'amusa à la faire danser au milieu du salon. Et en retour, il vola quelques instants d'une vie qu'il ne connaitrait jamais plus.<p>

Très vite, tout prit un goût d'adieu.

-Je vais devoir y aller, soupira-t-il en fin d'après-midi.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sans rien laisser paraitre.

-Inutile qu'on se détaille ce qui va se passer, déclara-t-il amèrement.

-En effet, confirma-t-elle.

-Je suis... désolé.

-Sûrement autant que moi, sourit-elle un peu tristement.

Il hocha la tête dans le vide puis comprit qu'il fallait en rester là, qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas plus, que franchir la ligne un peu plus, c'était prendre le risque de la blesser.

-A lundi alors, articula-t-il mécaniquement.

-A lundi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il hésita un instant, puis s'approcha d'elle pour embrasser son front. Il souffla un au revoir un peu trop ému à son goût, puis il partit sans se retourner, de peur de ne plus savoir comment la laisser derrière lui.

Lisbon soupira lorsque la porte se referma et prit un instant pour se recomposer. Elle tenta de se convaincre que cette stupide attirance n'avait été qu'une erreur de parcours, mais les hypothèses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle ouvrit sa main pour voir le bout de papier qu'il y avait glissé avant de partir. Elle le défroissa pour le lire et un sourire amère envahit ses traits.

Elle regarda la porte d'entrée close, songeuse, puis jeta le bout de papier dans une caisse pleine de vieux dossiers et décida d'aller commencer son rapport sur l'affaire Devereux.

Elle passa une partie de son temps à essayer de se persuader que les choses étaient mieux telles qu'elles étaient et l'autre à tenter de chasser les mots de Luther de sa tête.

« _Autres temps, autres circonstances, je t'aurai sans doute aimée_. – L. »

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue mardi ou mercredi, il est déjà écrit, alors pas de souci ! (Désolée pour la rime...)<em>


	8. Epilogue

J'aurai posté Mardi si j'avais eu internet. Et j'aurai également pu poster hier si j'avais eu internet. Bref: j'ai pas eu internet. Et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas découragé et que vous apprécierez cette fin. =)

Je remercie encore Totorsg et FewTime sans qui cette fiction n'aurait jamais été publié.

Et bien sûr je vous remercie chères revieweuses, du fond du coeur, pour avoir laissé une chance à Wainwright ! =)

= **Totorsg, Z2vy, Chocolat75 **et** Whyserious**, MERCI ! =

**Kali-mro**: Je suis désolée de ce contenu spoiler, et également du retard occasionné. Mais je suis vraiment contente de lire ton enthousiasme ! Tes compliments m'ont fait beaucoup rougir, mais ce fut avec grand plaisir. J'espère donc sincèrement ne pas te décevoir. :) Merci mille fois! (Et bon courage!)

**FewTime**: Il reste sûrement des fautes, c'est ça de pas avoir le temps de relire... quand j'aurai le temps je rectifierai sans doute tout ça. Sinon, je tiens à signaler que tu as encore battu des records en longueur de review ! Tu es mon héroïne \o/ Et en passant j'avoue regretter de temps à autres l'absence de Minelli, j'aimais sa relation avec Lisbon. Dans un autre registre, je suis ravie d'avoir pu contenter un peu ton coeur de friendshippeuse. Et j'espère continuer: cet épilogue, il est un peu pour toi, j'espère du moins que tu le liras de cette manière. :) Merci pour tout.

**AAdeline**: Les fans du Jisbon m'ont finalement laissé en vie assez longtemps pour que je poste la fin ! ^^ J'étais contente de lire que cette suite ne t'a pas paru sortir des clous, et encore plus de lire que tu as aimé. C'est tout à fait gratifiant, merci ! Oh, et tu as eu une bonne intuition pour cet épilogue. Et merci encore !

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue :<strong>

Lorsque Lisbon revint au CBI le lundi qui suivit, elle fut étonnée de le trouver si calme. Elle ne croisa personne à l'étage et en fut soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas supporté les regards curieux pour la balafre qu'elle avait toujours sur la joue. Elle voulut se glisser dans son bureau rapidement mais fut interrompue par la vision d'un Patrick Jane endormi sur le divan à l'intérieur. Elle en fut surprise, et s'avança avec hésitation, laissant la porte se refermer silencieusement derrière elle. Elle se souvint soudain qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la veille au soir... Elle s'en voulut en songeant qu'il avait dû l'attendre.

-Jane ? l'appela-t-elle finalement, incertaine.

Il papillonna des yeux avant de la repérer. Il lui offrit un léger sourire.

-Ah Lisbon, vous êtes enfin revenue, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-On dirait que oui, confirma-t-elle. Vous avez dormi ici ?

-Meh, c'était confortable, écarta-t-il de la main en se redressant. Wainwright est-il satisfait ? Vous avez appris votre leçon comme une bonne élève ?

Le regard de Lisbon se perdit légèrement au patronyme de son supérieur mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle gagna cependant un regard curieux de la part de son ami.

-Je crois qu'il a décidé de me garder finalement, plaisanta-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

-Bien sûr qu'il vous garde, sourit Jane en se levant pour venir se planter devant elle. Le CBI n'est rien sans vous Lisbon, ajouta-t-il entre moquerie et sincérité.

Elle acquiesça vaguement, un peu perdue. C'était un peu douloureux de songer qu'encore une fois elle n'était pas attirée par les bonnes personnes. Quelques jours plus tôt, Luther Wainwright n'était encore qu'un gamin arrogant et insupportable, et désormais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux quelques fois où il avait défié les lois de l'espace vital, de la décence... Et du protocole, termina-t-elle mentalement.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les mains de Jane qui se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la forcer à revenir sur terre.

-Je vous ai manqué hein ? parvint-elle à sourire plus sincèrement.

Le visage de son consultant s'illumina de malice.

-Tout comme le CBI, je ne serai pas allé bien loin sans vous, dramatisa-t-il.

Elle ne put retenir un léger rire.

-Je vais me servir un thé pour bien démarrer la journée, je vous en fais un ? suggéra-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-elle. Le temps de poser mes affaires et je vous rejoins.

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire puis quitta son bureau.

Lisbon soupira avant de déposer son sac sur son siège. Elle alluma son ordinateur machinalement, pensive, et porta la main à sa joue blessée par réflexe. Ça ne faisait plus vraiment mal, mais ça lui rappelait un peu trop de souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré effacer pour son bien et celui de... son supérieur.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reconcentrer puis se souvint qu'elle était attendue par Jane. Elle quitta son bureau et tomba nez à nez avec Wainwright.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, embarrassés, puis il parvint à retrouver sa voix:

-Lisbon, la salua-t-il sur un ton qu'il aurait sans doute voulu moins doux. T... _Vous_ allez mieux ?

-Ça ne fait déjà plus mal, répondit-elle en indiquant brièvement sa joue. Votre bras ?

Il remonta sa manche pour lui montrer son nouveau pansement.

-Mon médecin a dit qu'il y aura une cicatrice, expliqua-t-il. Mais il paraît que les femmes adorent ça.

Il se figea, se maudissant sans doute mentalement alors qu'elle souriait très légèrement.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il parait, confirma-t-elle en plongeant son regard vert dans le sien.

Il détourna les yeux presque immédiatement avant d'aussitôt revenir à elle. Il ne put retenir un sourire très longtemps et avança machinalement d'un pas, comme aimanté. Elle leva un peu plus le menton pour ne pas briser le contact visuel. La proximité du jeune homme, bien que loin d'être intime, lui fit étrangement du bien, lui rappelant que l'attirance opérait toujours. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa main irradier près de la sienne et baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il hésitait à la toucher.

Il finit par renoncer en soupirant, se reprenant sans doute.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, tenta-t-il de conclure.

-Vous aussi, lui fit-elle écho.

-... Prenez soin de vous, Teresa, souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, bien que surprise par l'intensité qu'il mit dans son souhait. Il lui offrit un dernier regard puis, dans un bref sourire, il la contourna pour s'éloigner.

Lisbon resta un moment sur place, une fois encore déconnectée de la réalité. Puis elle se reprit et se dirigea vers la kitchenette où Jane l'attendait. Il avait semblé ne faire que ça ces derniers temps: l'attendre. Et elle aimait assez l'idée de cette présence familière et rassurante. Jane serait toujours là, il avait cette accessibilité qui le rendait si évident dans sa vie. Elle supposa que c'était ce qui faisait d'eux des amis. Contrairement à...

Elle s'assit à côté de Jane en silence et prit la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait.

-Alors ? s'enquit-il sans même tourner les yeux vers elle.

Elle loupa un battement de cœur: avait-il assisté à sa rencontre avec Wainwright?

-Enfin Lisbon, vous n'allez pas jouer les cachottières plus longtemps, vous avez eu une enquête pour vous toute seule, partagez ! s'indigna Jane.

Elle resta un moment interdite puis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il la regarda avec incrédulité, bien qu'un sourire amusé trônât au coin de ses lèvres.

-Bien, alors, je commence par où ?

-Je veux tous les détails, s'enthousiasma-t-il, vous n'y échapperez pas.

-Est-ce que je dois aussi détailler ce que je portais ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Je ne vous ai pas non plus demandé un roman, ironisa-t-il.

-Ah, il faut savoir ce que vous demandez Jane, de la précision ou pas ?

Le débat était lancé, les chamailleries aussi. Lisbon eut bien des occasions de rire, de ou avec Jane. Et la lourdeur de son cœur fut oubliée, alors qu'elle comprenait que l'amitié de Jane était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant. Le reste appartenait aux belles hypothèses et à ces souvenirs un peu douloureux mais qui vous font encore sourire des années plus tard. Tant pis pour les regrets, tant pis pour son cœur abîmé, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Jane n'en vienne à bout à grand renfort de tours dont il avait le secret.

Luther repassa devant la kitchenette et vit Jane et Lisbon en grande discussion. Il observa la silhouette de Lisbon qui riait à ce qu'essayait d'expliquer Jane. Il resta un moment à détailler la scène discrètement et dut réprimer quelques soupirs.

Une partie de lui –et il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle le hanterait toute sa vie– avait été tentée cent fois de démissionner pour être réaffecté ailleurs. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour la brunette était certes récente, mais elle lui manquait déjà. Et même la partie de lui qui était raisonnable, celle qui le ferait rester à la tête du CBI, savait déjà qu'elle lui manquerait toujours un peu.

Il finit par se reprendre alors que Lisbon se disputait avec Jane avant de rire à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, du travail l'attendait.

Alors il tourna les talons et laissa Teresa Lisbon derrière lui, avec Jane, là où avait toujours été sa place.

Et il manqua de peu le regard intense que Lisbon lui offrit alors qu'il s'éloignait.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>[Vous interprétez la fin comme vous le souhaitez, je n'y vois que du friendship, mais si vous êtes accro au Jisbon, je ne peux vous en vouloir. :) ]<em>


End file.
